England's little Mistake
by ScottishPrincess91
Summary: During a world meeting England gets tired of America's childish behavior and does a spell, but instead of tuning America into a kid he turned him self, Italy, Canada,Prussia,and Japan into kids. WARNING THERE IS SPANKING of Children IN THIS DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ also this will have the 2Ps as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I no longer go by LunaKirkland**

 **now I go by Scottishprincess91**

 **I hope you like this Fanfic I have been trying to do, but with life, and work I couldn't I finally have a day off to with it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia also this story has a lot of spanking in it if you don't like don't read**

 **England's mistake**

* * *

England was walking with his brother Ireland to another pointless meeting. "bloody heck why do I have to host this bloody meeting?!" England said. Ireland who was walking with him just shook his head "Sasana, stop whinin before ye give me a headache." They were followed by Oliver England's 2P"oh, Artie please don't swear, you owe money to the swear jar when we get home." England just glared at the 2P "Shut it Oliver no one asked you!"

England just stomped away Oliver shook his head and followed him. Ireland was kind of embarrassed by his little brothers attitude "Oliver, sorry about Sasana." "oh, its alright." Oliver said. So the three went into the meeting room and saw some nations already there.

England saw his friends Romania and Norway and went to talk to them. "Hey Norway, Romania." they both said hi to there British friend. England sat between them and sighed "you know this meeting is going to end like ever other meeting." England said. Romania smirked and said "well, maybe not." England looked at the Romanian and said "What are you bloody talking about?" Romania smirked and just stayed quite, which scared the Brit and Norwegian.

The meeting started America walked to the podium "Yo, dudes I'm the hero, so listen up, I know a way we could end Global Warming. We put Russia there it will always be cold." Russia just sat there and smiled at the American, but under that smile he was insulted. England was shocked at what his former colony said he glared at America. "America that won't bloody end Global warming, and apologize to Russia!" England scolded.

America just looked at his former caretaker "What apologize why Iggy?" England looked to his brother Ireland for help, but the Irishman just shook his head. England glared at the American "America you just bloody insulted Russia really I raised you better then that!" America blushed "Iggy stop I'm not a child anymore don't scold me dude."

England stood up and went over to America, Germany just sat there and watched this and shook his head looks like they're not going to get anything accomplished. Ireland stood up to just in case his brother did something stupid.

England finally got to America said "America not a child your acting like one and don't call me Iggy you git!" America looked over to Alex his 2P for help, but Alex just mouthed your on your own. America went over to England and said "Make me IGGY!" England had it and said " Alfred F. Jones you apologize to Ivan now!" England scolded. Canada just watched his brother and sighed.

Ireland went to the two "Both of ye need to calm down." staring at his brother " especially you Arthur Kirkland." England blushed being scolded by his brother. America smirked at England "look whose the child now, and no I will not apologize to that Commie."

England lost it and took out his wand he turned to Romania and Norway he was going do the spell they talked about. Norway and Romania just smirked, but Ireland started at his brother "Sasana, put yer wand away laddie." the Irishman tried calming down his brother.

England completely ignored his brother and pointed the wand at the American. America saw this and said "Dude, what are you going to do with that?" England said "I've had it with your childish behavior and it will stop here!"

Ireland already mad at being ignored by England ran up to him and yelled "Oi, Sasana stop this before ye do something ye'll regret laddie!" It was to late and England said the spell, but it back fired and somehow it didn't hit America. No the spell somehow hit himself, Italy,Canada, Prussia, and Japan. Germany watched in shock as Italy fell to the floor "ITALY!" Luciano was already at Italy's side and glared at the Irish nation "hey, what did your fratello do to Italy?!"

Ireland stood in shock as England's spell hit his brother who fell to the floor. He heard what the 2P Italian said and glared at him saying "oi, ye tink I know!" China was over by Japan, France and America were with Canada along with Alex and Matt. Germany saw his brother and went to him.

Norway shook his head turning to Ireland "hey, don't worry I know what spell he used ." Ireland stared at the Norwegian "what was it?" Norway sighed and looked to Romania and said "well, he was telling us about this spell at our last meeting it is a deaging spell."

Ireland looked back to his brother and growled "does it affect his adult memories?" Norway look at the Irishman confused and said "um, no it will just turn them into kids why"? Ireland growled again and looked down to his little brother and said " because, once he wakes up I'm gonna bust his bum!" Norway went wide eyed and felt sorry for his friend. Romania smirked and said "I told him this meeting would end differently." which earned him glares and are you crazy looks from the Nations. Ireland watched as his brother shrunk at least his clothes shrank with him. Ireland sighed and said brushing his finger through his ginger locks "well,this is gran'."

* * *

 **Yay first chapter done and yes**

 **I put some of the 2P in this fanfic.**

 **I will try to keep them in character,**

 **but I don't swear nor will I put swear words in my fanfics**

Scottishprincess91 out :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Scottishprincess91 here with chapter two**

 **I don't own Hetalia or the 2Ps**

 **this chapter will have spanking in it**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

England woke up to the meeting room's ceiling when he turned his head to the right he saw Ireland's angry clover colored eyes glaring at him. Irewand what happened?" The Brit sat up and looked around,. Ireland scowled and went over to him arms crossed over his chest "What happened ye ask, oh, I don't know take a look at yerself and then around the room.

Arthur did just that and what he saw shocked him Italy,Canada,Japan,Prussia and looking down at himself the were kids of the age of 5. he turned to the angry Irishman "What happened why awe we kids?" Ireland stood England up and said "look at what ye did Sasana!"

the nation looked around the room again and saw what he done he saw a boy with brown hair with a curl like Italy's, Then he looked at a kid that looked like Japan, and Canada and Prussia. England looked at Ireland "What happened why awe we kids and Amewica isn't.

Ireland sighed " Sasana, they're kids because of yer spell which I told ye to stop." England gasped and said "It wasn't supposed to hit them, and me Irewand I'm sowy!" Ireland sighed and picked up his brother, and carried him to a chair, and sat down with England on his lap.

He made The English boy look at him" Arthur, yer wee mistake could have been dangerous, so as much as it pains me I'm gonna have to spank ye laddie." England looked at Ireland "No Seamus Pwease!" Ireland stood his brother up and said "No, Arthur Kirkland this could have been all avoided if ye jest listened to me"

Ireland started to unbutton England's trousers. England blushed and said "No, Seamus not here pwease not here!" Seamus shook his head and unbuttoned the Brit's trousers and pulled them down. England looked around the meeting room and blushed.

He saw America smirking while he held a confused and scared Canadian, Alex, and Matt were glaring at him. France was being his perverted self, but then stopped when he thought England could have hurt his Matthew.

He looked to Luciano who was glaring at him, so was Romano while he held a crying Italy trying to comfort him. Flavio just glared at him through his designer shades.

He looked to Germany who sighed seeing England need this, a little Prussia had his little arms cross and was glaring at the Brit. China held Japan and think finally opium gets what he deserves. Romania,Norway and Oliver were feeling sorry for the wee Brit.

England was brought out of his thoughts with Ireland picking him up, and laying him over his knee, and to his horror and embarrassment pulled his underwear down to. Ireland sighed not wanting to do this, but knew he had to. "Arthur, I have never been so disappointed in ye in me life." With that Ireland brought his hand up high and brought it down hard on the Brit's bare bum with a loud smack. England yelped at the first smack "Ow Seamus stop!" "No,Arthur Kirkland I'm not stopping until yer bum is red Arthur." Ireland said as he spanked his baby brother's bum hard and fast.

The other nations were either smirking,smiling or winching as the spanking went on. England was squirming to try and get away from Ireland's hard hand "Ow Pwease ow S-Seamus ow Pwease I'm ow Sowyyy owww!" Seamus just ignored his brother's pleas and kept smacking the Brit's bum which was rosy red now, but he was determined make his bum red as Scotland's hair color.

England not being able to take it anymore threw back his hand trying to cover up from the Irishman's hand. "Pwease S-Seamus stop!" Ireland stopped when England put a hand to shield his bum, so Ireland started smacking the Brit's thighs. All the nations winched at that even the 2Ps. England screamed and started kicking his legs when Ireland started spanking him on his thighs"OW OW S-SEAMUS STOP P-PWEASE !"

"Move yer hand Arthur Kirkland, or I'll keep smacking yer thighs" England whined and did just that. Ireland saw this and went back to smacking his brother's bum which was getting red. Finally Ireland got England's bum to the color of Scotland's hair. " Arthur Kirkland, next time ye better listen to me about yer magic, or I will spank ye again!" Ireland said spanking his brother.

The little Brit was laying limp over his Irish brother knee and just cried "Waaa P-Pwease S-Seamus I-I won't waaa Pwease stop!" Ireland finally did stop to England's relief and sat England on his feet and hugged him "shh Sasana yer alright laddie." "Ow Seamus waa I'm sowy!" England cried as he rubbed his bum.

Ireland pulled England's bottoms over the Brits red bum. Arthur hissed when they rubbed against his sore bum he rubbed it. Ireland picked his baby brother up and sat him on his lap and rocked him comforting him "shh Artie yer alright I'm done big brother's done and yer loved." England cried into the Irishman's green military jacket. England finally stopped and sniffed as he looked up into Ireland's Clover green eyes "I'm sorry Seamus." Ireland hugged the Brit and said "ti's alright laddie, but I tink ye owe the other nations a apology to. " England nodded and climbed down off of his eldest brother's lap and rubbed his bum one last time and Ireland stood up and went with him.

England blushed as he stared at everyone and said "um, I'm sowy everyone." all the nations nodded. Italy wiggled in his brothers hold and was sat on his feet he walked over to England smiling "Its alright Britain we can a be friends Si"? England smiled at the Italian "um,sure friends"this didn't sit well with Luciano or Romano, but what could they do Romano sighed "I guess I can a forgive a you tea drinker."Luciano scowled at the Brit and looked to Italy and said "Fine I a guess I can a forgive you a too as long as Italy does."

England smiled then went up to America who was trying to calm down Canada " shh, Mattie you will be fine dude the hero will look after you!" Canada said "n-no, Al you don't need to do that. I mean Matt could do it or even France." France heard this and said "oui I would love to take care my little Matthew" America said "no,dude this sort of my fault , I shouldn't angered Iggy so much." England was shocked at what the American said and ran up to him and said "Amewica its not your fault, it's mine I cast the spell." America smiled at the Brit "thanks Iggy, but it is my fault I should have just apologized to Russia like you said dude."

England sighed and said "alright but really its my fault and I'm sorry." America just smiled at him "its alright Iggy." Canada watched this and sighed " okay, Al if it means so much to you, you can take care of me." America smiled at his Canadian brother "thanks Canada,and to make sure I don't mess up Alex and Matt will be there." Alex smiled at the Canadian "yeah, you bet Canada". Matt Canada's 2P looked at the Canadian "yeah, and I'll teach you how to get noticed." Canada smiled at his 2P.

England turned away from them and saw Prussia talking to Germany "yo vest this is not awesome at all!" Germany sighed "I know bruder, but there's little I can do." Prussia was angry and turned to England and said "this your Fault!" England glared and said "I know you wanker!" Germany went to his brother "Bruder stop picking on Britain!" Germany scolded. Prussia glared at his brother "Nein, Vest it's his fault, and don't scold me so not awesome!"

Germany rolled his eyes at the Prussian "Gilbert, your acting like a kind." The Prussian had enough and lost it, and punched England in the noes. England yelped at the punch and grabbed his nose which was bleeding. England's child instincts took over he cried "Seamus Waaa!" Ireland saw Prussia punch his brother.

Ireland went over to England and picked him up "Arthur, let me see laddie." England moved his hands and when he did Ireland saw his noes was bleeding. Ireland took the handkerchief that he had in his pocket and held it to England's noes.

Ireland glared at the Prussian boy who was struggling in his German brothers hold "Oi, why did ye punch Artie Gilbert?!" Prussia glared at the Irishman "It's his dang fault!" Germany glared at his brother "Bruder Stop!"

Germany shouted. He picked up Prussia who started struggling in his hold turning to Ireland "Ireland, I'm so sorry about mein bruder he vill be punished." The German man said as he tightened his hold on his brother.

Ireland nodded and handed his brother to Oliver who hugged the poor Brit so tight he turned blue. "Tis, alright Ghearmáin Sasana will live." Germany sighed "so your going to take care of Britain ja?"

Ireland looked at Germany then looked at his brother who was trying to get out of his counterparts hold as he calls for Romania who is laughing and Norway who had a sweat drop on his head.

Then he turned and looked at the German nation smiling "aye, I will mé brothers will be wanting to know what happened, and Bhreatain Bheag(Wales) may punish Sasana again he always tells Sasana to never cast a spell when angry, or bád tings will happen."

Germany nodded and sighed "I vill take care of mein Bruder, you should take Romania, and Norway vith you they might help find a cure." Ireland nodded "aye, already thought about dat." Luciano came up to the two "we willa be a taking Italy if a youa don't mind"? Germany siad " ja, you can take Italy." Ireland looked to the other nations "Meiriceá (America), is takin care of Ceanada (Canada) with his 2P and his brothers, and tSín(China) are ye takin An tSeapáin (Japan)?" Said nation looking at Ireland "shi a, and none of you can say a thing aru." Japan just shook his head.

Russia smiled and said " so that concludes the meeting da"? Ireland sighed "aye, tis the end. " Ireland finally saved his brother from Oliver's fierce hug and looked down at England "ye, do know Bhreatain Bheag (Wales) is not gonna be happy with ye laddie."

Arthur looked up to his Irish brother and paled "Oh no, he will punish me for sure!" Ireland rubbed his brother's back saying "calm down Sasana." Ireland said comforting. He turned to Romania and Norway "would ye like to come with us,ye may be of some help for us to find a cure?" Romania smiled "Yeah, that would be awesome."

Norway sighed "yeah, we will help plus it might help Arthur to have friends." Arthur smiled at his friends and Ireland looked at the other nations "well, I'm goin home have gran' day, and take care of the wee ones." with that the nations left to take care of the deaged nations.

* * *

 **Wow this is getting good I love it so I hope you do. Now I'm gonna explain each deaged nation with have 5 parts each in this order England,Canada,Italy, Prussia, and Japan and yes the 2P are in this and I'm sorry if they are out of character but for this I don't want them evil.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this Fanfic I worked hard on this, and do not want put downs on this be mature when you review**


	3. Wee brother again

**Hello I hope your enjoying this story**

 **always I do not own Hetalia**

 **Wee brother again**

* * *

Wales and Scotland were sitting on the couch in the living room Wales was reading a book while Scotland was watching TV. Wales heard the front door open signaling England was home. The Welshman put a book mark to safe his place as he went to greet England.

Wales was surprised to find it wasn't England, but it was their oldest brother Ireland "Ireland, what are ye doing here where's England?" Ireland looked at his Welsh brother then to England in his arms who was trying to disappear in the Irishman's green military jacket. "well, Dylan let's go sit in the living room then we'll talk lad." Ireland said.

Wales look at his eldest brother in confusion, but then looked more confused when he saw a child in the Irishman's arms "um, Seamus whose the child?" said child shivered in Ireland's and hid deeper into his Irish brother's jacket. Ireland look down at England then to his Welsh brother sighing "this is Sasana Dylan." Wales was shocked at what his brother said "that's England what happened?" Wales asked.

Ireland felt England shake in his arms looking at Wales he shook his head " Wales, will talk in the living room I siad." Ireland said getting annoyed. Wales nodded but then he saw Romania and Norway were there to "hey, what are ye two doing here?" "WALES!" Ireland shouted at the Welshman who jumped at the shout and saw Ireland glaring at him. "I told ye we will talk in the living room now go sit down."

The Welshman scowled at the Irishman and did what he was told. Ireland turn to Norway and Romania and sighed as he walked into the living room with the tiny Brit in his arms. Oliver was at the shops buying the tiny Brit some things.

Scotland who was watching TV saw Wales stomp in the room with a Scowl on his face and he sat down next him on the couch "oi, what's wrong with ye?" Wales sighed "I got on Ireland's nerves asking him questions I mean he didn't have to make me look like a child". Scotland chuckled at his Welsh brother he was about to say something, but was stopped as Ireland walked in the room with a familiar looking lad.

Scotland looked at Ireland "um, Seamus whose the wee lad?" Ireland turned to the Scot "um, well this is Sasana Alba." Scotland looked at the Irishman in confusion. He finally looked at the child in the eldest brother's arms and saw the signature eyebrows and green eyes looking at him "Artie, lad is that ye?" Scotland asked the small nation. The Brit scowled at his Scottish brother "yes it's me you git!" Scotland ignored him as he turn to Ireland " What happened he was 23 when he left for the meeting"?

Ireland went over to the couch that Norway and Romania were sitting and sat between them and sat England on his lap. England squirmed on his Irish brothers lap still sore from the spanking the Irishman gave him. Ireland saw him squirming and felt a bit sorry for him and fixed him on his lap that was more comfortable. England smiled as he looked at his brother as a thanks. Ireland looked down to him "well, are ye gonna tell them or am I?"

England looked at his Irish brother then to his confused Scottish and Welsh brothers and sighed "I'll tell them Ireland." The Irish nation smiled at his brother proudly and sat him on his feet.

England walked over to Wales and Scotland cleared his throat " as you can see I'm not an adult." His brothers gave him a look saying no kidding. England continued looking at Wales and gulped" well, I might have got angwy at Amewica, and cast a spell that somehow back fired and turned me, Italy, Japan,Canada, and Prussia into kids we still have our memories though."

England looked up to them and saw Scotland shaking his head, but saw Wales glaring at him. Wales went over to the little English boy knelt down to his eye level and said sternly "Arthur Kirkland, what have I told ye about casting a spell when angry"?!

England tapped the floor with the toes of his little boots then looked into Wales stern blue-green eyes "I-I know Dylan I'm sowy Pwease don't spank me Seamus already did and my bum's red like Allistow's hair."

Wales looked to his Irish brother the Irishman nodded, but Wales sighed looking back at England "okay, then I won't spank ye long or hard, and I'll let ye keep yer trousers and pants on." With that said Wales took Arthur's over his raised knee. England was struggling to get out of the dreaded position "NO, Dylan don't!" Wales shook his head and got a better hold of the Brit so he didn't fall off and said "No, Arthur I told ye what would happen if ye cast a spell in anger again."

Wales gave a smack the the Brit's bum. England felt the smack as it reignited the burn from when Ireland spanked him "Ow, Dylan Pwease Stop!" Wales ignored him and spanked him 10 times and stopped the spanking to the Brit's relief. Wales pulled his brother into a hug as the tiny Brit cried "Waaa Dylan I'm sowy!" Wales shushed him as he stood up from the floor with the little English nation in his arms as he cried into Wales' tan military jacket.

Ireland watched them and felt bad for his baby brother, but he did disobey Wales so he deserved it. Scotland watched as Wales rocked their brother in his arms feeling pity for the lad. Romania and Norway felt bad for their best friend two spankings in one day.

England finally calmed down and looked up to his welsh brother "I-I'm sniff sowy Dylan." Wales smiled at the Brit and rubbed his back "its alright Artie" he went over to the couch where Scotland was and sat down and sat England on his lap being mindful of his sore bum. Wales turned to Ireland "so what are we going to do Ireland?" Ireland sighed and said "well, Oliver is buying clothes and tings Artie can do, but we need to find a cure and that's why Romania and Norway are here.

Wales nodded then looking down he smiled at England who was reaching to his Scottish brother. Scotland saw this and held out his arms out to his brother. Scotland smiled down at him "so yer are wee brother again aye?" England smiled at the Scot, as his brothers talked he feel asleep on the Scot even though he smelled of smoke and whiskey.

Scotland looked down and smiled so did the others, there was England fast asleep on him he stood up, and bid his brothers a goodnight and walked up the stairs he walked to England's room and went in. he went in and laid the Brit on his stomach. Scotland was about to leave, but England shot a hand out and grabbed his arm.

The Scotsman felt this and looked at England who was barely awake "Artie what do ye want lad?"Arthur looked at his Scottish brother " Allistow can you stay with me?" Scotland smiled and obliged him "alright then shift over a bit lad." Arthur scooted over and his brother laid down. England crawled onto his Scottish brother and laid down on the Scotsman's stomach.

Scotland saw this and smiled as he rubbed his youngest brother's back and then heard his small voice "I'm sowy Allistow." Scotland looked down at his brother "sorry about what lad?" England looked at Scotland and said "for being a git." Scotland heard that and smack the back of England's thigh. England yelped not expecting that smack " Ow Scotland what was that for?!"

England whined as he looked at his brother. Scotland growled "donnae ever think that yer nae a git, ye just mad a mistake Artie naething else!" England looked at his Scottish brother and sighed "sowy." Scotland smiled and went back to rubbing the Brit's back when he finally felt his brothers tiny breathing he smiled " love ye my wee brother." Scotland said as he kissed England's head and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I'm really loving this and yes I have Ireland as the eldest I have my reasons**

 **so Review, fave,follow**

 **be mature when you review really**


	4. The Magic trios prank

**Hello again this story is going great I hope you all like it**

 **as always I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

England woke up realizing Scotland wasn't there anymore, but when he looked to the right he saw the Red eyes of Romania smirking at him. England screamed "Oi, what are you doing Vlad you git!" The Romanian man just laughed "England, you should have seen your face." continued laughing walking out of the room, with England chasing after him. They ran down stairs then into the Kitchen where England Oliver was baking.

England chased his laughing Romanian friend around the table "you are a stupid git get back here!" Oliver heard this gasped "Arthur Kirkland, don't swear poppet." Oliver scolded. England still chasing his friend glared at his 2P and said "Shut up Oliver no one ask you git!" "Artie swear jar." Oliver said as he continued with his cupcakes. Arthur shouted still trying to catch Romania "NO!" Oliver sighed and shook his head.

Romania ran out of the kitchen with a little Brit chasing him. They ran into Norway who the Romanian nation hid behind. "Lukas, stop him he's gone insane!" Norway rolled his eyes and looked to his little English friend " what did Vlad do?" England stomped his little foot and pointing to the Romanian "he's laughing at me Lukas!" Norway rolled his eyes a second time "England, calm down". Then turning to Romania "Romania stop picking on him." Romania pouted "fine."

Norway smiled and said "now why don't we pull a prank on Oliver." England and Romania looked at each other then smiled at the Norwegian friend "yes, that would be fun!"England said. Romania was smirking "shall we use magic?" Norway nodded "Ja,but we have to be careful, so will pull a prank on Oliver."

England gave a small smirk "I know what we could do, when he gives us a cupcake that isn't poisoned and pretend it was." Norway cringed at the thought shook his head "How about we just make him burn his cupcakes." England pouted like his idea better , but thinking he might have gotten in trouble with his brothers. Romania smirked "maybe we could make him think he's turning into England." England giggled at how Oliver would react and his brother's might think he's back." okay I love that idea let's do it."

While Romania looked for a spell that would turn Oliver's colors to Arthur's colors. England and Norway were busy watching Oliver baking his precious cupcakes. Norway walked in "Ollie um Wales wanted to see you." Oliver stopped what he was doing and turned to the Norwegian "oh, alright be a dear Norgie and watch my cupcakes don't want them burning do we"? With that said Oliver left to go see what the Welsh nation needed. England giggled then walked up to the oven he turned to his Norwegian friend "Pick me up so I can turn the temperature up high."

Norway smirked and walked up to the Brit and picked him up, and the Brit turned the temperature up to the highest temperature. England giggled and Norway set him on his feet. Norway stayed as England went to join their Romanian friend. Oliver walked in "Norgie, Wales didn't need me." Norway shrugged "oops my mistake." Oliver giggled "oh, its alright poppet now you can go I'm gonna finish these cupcakes."

Norway nodded as he hid a smile as he started smelling the cupcakes burning and Oliver turned into England, his strawberry-blonde hair turned to Arthur's hair color,and his clothes turning into England's uniform "okay, but sniff it smells like somethings burning." Norway said as he walked out of the kitchen trying not to laugh. Oliver watched as Norway left and was confused at what he said "burning that's absurd I don't burn things." Oliver sniffed the air went wide eyed he screamed "MY CUPCAKES!"

Meanwhile Romania,England and Norway were laughing their butts off. England giggled "wow,that's funny haha!" Ireland who heard all the Ruckus went to see what was going on he saw the Magic trio laughing their bums off. Ireland smiled and went up to them "so,what's so funny lads?" England paled when he heard his eldest brother's voice Romania and Norway paled to. Ireland shook his head "well,I'll just check on Oliver." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen Oliver was crying "M-My cupcakes, M-My precious Cupcakes!" Ireland walked in and had to blink and few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming he just saw Arthur right. "Sasana is that ye lad?" Oliver looked up at the confused Irish nation shook his head "no, I'm Oliver." Ireland was so confused now "then why do ye look like Sasana?"

Oliver heard this and grabbed a spoon and was shocked at his reflection he did look like his 1P, but he still had his blue and pink eyes. Oliver's pink and blue eye's went wide as he realized something he burned his precious cupcakes, and now he looks like his 1P he screamed startling Ireland "OH NO I'm turning into Arthur NO NO NO!" Ireland went over to the freaked out 2P "Ollie calm down yer not turning into Sasana." Oliver went to Ireland and grabbed his arms, and looked him in the eyes and cried "I am, I mean I burnt my precious cupcakes and now I look like him!"

Ireland ripped his arms out of the 2P's strong grip and smacked him on his cheek "snap out of it Oliver Kirkland really, yer not turning into Artie. Ireland calmed down "now think did anything happen anything suspicious?"

Oliver pouted and rubbed where Ireland smacked him then thought "oh, well Norway said Wales needed me, but he didn't he kind of sounded suspicious..." Oliver finally caught on and his blue and pink eyes started to swirl that scared the Irishman. "Ollie ye alright laddie, ye scaring me laddie"? Oliver looked at Ireland "they ruined my cupcakes!" Oliver said looking like he was about to murder someone. Ireland sighed he was scared that Ollie was turning " Arthur,Lukas,Vladimir come here!"

The Magic trio walked into the kitchen and Oliver was about to kill them and put their body parts in his next cupcake, but he was stopped by Ireland " calm down Oliver I'll take care of this." Oliver huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as a child, Ireland shook his head. Ireland turned to the Magic trio "now first Romania turn Oliver back to normal ." Romania did just that not wanting to anger the Irishman. Ireland looked at the trio and said "alright, why did ye ruin Oliver's cupcakes?" Ireland demanded.

England looked at his friends then to his brother "Ireland, what makes you think we did anything"? Ireland raised an eyebrow to his brother he was clearly lying something the Irish nation hated. "well,Sasana Oliver doesn't burn cupcakes that's not him, and Arthur ye know I hate lying so fess up." Norway sighed "maybe Oliver did burn them maybe England's rubbing off him." which England glared at the Norwegian's comment.

Oliver glared at Norway "Absurd I Don't burn Cupcake EVER!"

Ireland sighed and knew how to get the truth,so he knelt down to his British brother looking into his brother's green eyes. "Arthur Kirkland, ye know I hate lying, so ye tell me the truth now or yer getting a spanking." England looked to Norway and Romania and sighed as he turned back to his brother "alwight, I-I did it I turned the temperature up so the cupcakes would burn." Oliver was surprised and looked at England with disappointment in his eyes "Arthur why?!" Arthur look at his 2P and said "Ollie I'm sowy I was just a pwank."

Ireland glared at England thinking he could have burned the house down, or he could have turned Oliver into a killer again "Arthur Kirkland ye mean tell me this was a Prank"?! Ireland growled. England looked at Ireland and saw he was angry at him "your mad Seamus?" Ireland gave England a stern look "aye,lad I am ye could have burnt the house down or turn Oliver back into a killer his eyes were swirling!"

England was shocked he didn't think of that. Norway and Romania felt sorry for their friend. England looked in his Irish brother's stern gaze "your gonna spank me right?" Ireland sighed "yes, Arthur I can't punish Norway or Romania, but ye I can." so Ireland stood up and pulled a chair away from the kitchen table and sat down. He look at England sternly "come here Arthur." Arthur looked at his friends then lowered his head in defeat went over to his Irish brother. When he got there he looked into Ireland's stern clover green eyes "a-are you gonna do it bare brother?"

Ireland nodded his head "Aye, laddie ye did a really dangerous ting!" Arthur didn't protest. Ireland sighed not wanting to do this,but he undid the buttons to the Brit's trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear.

England blushed as his bottom was bared he didn't say anything knowing he deserved this. Ireland picked up his baby brother up and laid him over his knee. He looked over to Oliver and the other two, then looked back at his target over his lap. Steeling himself Ireland lifted his hand into the air and sent in down with a resounding smack that left a hand print.

England gasped at the first smack. Ireland got into a good rhythm raining down smacks to his baby British brother's bare bum. "Arthur why are ye being spanked laddie?" England was kicking and squirming trying to get away from his eldest brothers hard hand. "ow Pwease Seamus stop oww!" Ireland shook his head "that's not what I asked ye lad." Ireland said as he turned his baby brother's bum pink. England still squirming cried "ow I-I p-played a ow dangewous ow Pwank on ow Ollie ow pwease S-Seamus stop waaa!"

Seamus heard this but still kept spanking the little Brit's bum "why is dat dangerous Arthur?" Meanwhile Romania,Norway, and Oliver were watching the spanking and felt sorry for the tiny Brit.

Arthur was kicking his little legs and gripped onto his Irish brother's pant leg "waa I-It was ow d-dangewous ow c-cause I-I ow c-could ow have burnt down the ow h-house ow pwease Seamus stop oww waaa pwease Big bwother!" Ireland stopped as soon as he heard that he fixed the Brit's clothes, and brought him into a hug and rubbed his back as his baby brother cried "shh bunny yer alright big brothers done."

England finally stopped crying so Ireland sat him on his lap being mindful of his sore bum. England rubbed his bottom and sniffed looking up to Ireland. "sowy sniff I-Ireland." Ireland hugged his little British brother and gave him a kiss on his head and said "tis, alright laddie." He set England on his feet and stood up from the chair and put back in its place.

England looked over to Oliver "sniff I'm sowy Ollie." Oliver smiled and went over to his counterpart knelt down and hugged him "aww its alight Artie just never do it again." Arthur pulled away from the hug and smiled at Oliver. Oliver smiled back at him then stood up from the floor saying "now Artie no more tears I'll make cupcakes. Arthur smiled at his 2P "okay Ollie."

Ireland smiled at them Norway went over to his English friend and said "England sorry we even came up with that prank we didn't know you would get in trouble." England looked at Norway and said "oh, its alright old chap." Romania said "yeah, we deserve to be punished to." Norway sighed turning to Ireland "we'll go help Wales find a cure". Ireland nodded and watched as they left.

Ireland and England stayed to eat cupcakes. England sat in his Irish brothers lap munching on a cupcake. England giggled Oliver looked over at him and said "what's so funny poppet?" Ireland was curious to. England giggled as he look at his 2P "Ollie did you really think you turned into me." Oliver pouted as England giggled. Ireland didn't help "Aye,he did laddie he thought, because he burned his cupcakes he thought he was ye he freaked out." Ireland burst out laughing.

Oliver pouted as England and Ireland started laughing. Oliver finally joined in and started laughing to "alright it was funny." Oliver said. Arthur looked over to Seamus "Seamus could we do something tomorrow just you,me Scotland and Wales?" Seamus shocked at this but smiled "aye,laddie we can what would ye like to do?" Arthur thought "I don't know" Ireland looked at him smiling said " I can tink of few tings . Arthur smiled at his brother nodded then yawned. Ireland saw this and said "ye tired laddie?" England rubbed his eyes and nodded "yeah this body gets tired easier."

Ireland stood up with Arthur in his arms and carried him to the Brit's bedroom, and laid down with the tiny Brit on his stomach. Ireland saw that his baby brother was fast asleep already kissing the Brit on his head he said "good night me wee bunny." with that Ireland went to sleep with his baby brother.

* * *

 **Yay I hope there are no errors I am doing wonderful.**

 **If I do have errors I'm sorry but don't be rude when you review**

 **Next chapter the Kirkland brothers will be bonding**


	5. Kirkland brothers bond

**Hello ScottishPrincess91**

 **I got so many good ideas for this chapter but I decided on them going to see their mother's grave and then towards the night they will go see the Celtic Women in concert. Also there is no spanking in this chapter..**

 **I don't own Hetalia or the Celtic Women**

* * *

Brothers bonding

England woke up as the sun shined through the window curtains. "Bloody sun why do you have to be so bwight." Arthur looked to Ireland and saw him asleep "oi,Seamus wake up git!" Ireland didn't wake up he just mumbled something about gold and went back to sleep. England growled "Seamus Wake up!" Ireland still slept. England sighed then thought of something. The Brit went to his Irish brother and put a finger in his mouth, and covered it in saliva. The little English boy smirked one last time, and stuck his saliva covered finger in the Irishman's ear giving him a wet- willy.

Ireland clover colored eyes snapped open, he jolted up in bed as he screamed he looked around the room to find his rude awaking was. He saw a laughing England and put two and two together he glared at the wee Brit. "oi, Sasana why did ye do dat ye wee brat"?! England laughed his little bum off "hahaha you should have seen your face hahah Seamus!" Ireland cleaned out his ear as he glared at the Brit "why did ye give me a wet willy really dat's gross." England was confused " Seamus it was just to wake you up."

Ireland's scowl turned into a smirk "well, then I will have to punish ye now." England got really confused it was just a joke right? "Seamus, it was only a joke why do I have to be punished?" Ireland chuckled "well, I still have to punish ye." England heard the chuckle and started backing up, but he was to late as his Irish brother lunged at him and started tickling him. England wiggled and giggled "haha Seamus haha stop haha it tickles hahah!" Ireland ignored his brother and kept tickling him "No,I will stop once ye apologize laddie." Ireland said as he kept tickling his brother.

England was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes "haha s-stop I-Ireland I-I haha stooop!" Ireland smirked and said as he still tickled his brother "will ye ever give me a wet willy again to wake me?!" "NO haha pwease stop"! Arthur said as he tried get the Irishman to stop.

Ireland finally stopped tickling his baby brother and threw him on to the bed and looked at him "mornin me wee bunny." England giggled when Seamus threw him onto the bed. He got up and started jumping on the bed "good mowning Seamus what are we gonna do today?" Seamus chuckled as he went to England's closet and took out what the Brit would be wearing "alright me wee bunny let's get ye ready for the day today is gonna be a gran' day." England kept jumping saying "what are we gonna do though?" Ireland smiled and grabbed the jumping Brit "tis a surprise lad." England sighed "okay but I'll dress myself kay." the Irishman nodded "okay lad here" said as he handed the boy the clothes. "after ye get dressed go downstairs and see what Dylan is cookin." Ireland said as he went to his own room to get ready for the day.

England got dressed he was in a shirt that had the TARDIs on it, and he had little blue jeans as well as black little trainers. Once he was dressed he went downstairs and went to the the kitchen where Wales was cooking "good mowning Dylan." said nation turned from what he was doing and smiled at the Brit "good morning Artie." Arthur smiled at his Welsh brother "what's for breakfast?" Wales continued cooking "Pancakes why?" Wales answered as he flipped a pancake. "oh, Ireland wanted to know." Wales finished the last pancake and turned to his English brother "is that so would ye like to set the table Artie"?

England smiled "yes, I would love to Dylan!" he went to where the dishes were but stopped "bloody heck." Dylan heard this and glared at the Brit"Arthur Kirkland don't swear what's wrong?" Wales scolded. England blushed "sorry, Dylan but I can't reach the dishes." Wales sighed "okay, do ye want some help?" England nodded then Wales went over to the cabinets and took out the plates, glasses and things they would need for breakfast. Wales took them to the table "okay, Artie set the table." England did just that.

Ireland walked in the kitchen he wasn't in his uniform today. He wore a white shirt and over that a green jean jacket, and had blue jeans on with brown boots. He watched as Wales was cooking he wasn't in his uniform either he wore a dark red dress shirt that had a picture of a dragon in black on the back of the shirt, and he had black jeans, and boots. Ireland saw England setting the table he smiled and went over to him "oi, Sasana ye havin fun lad?" England looked at his Irish brother " Hey, Ireland I'm setting the table for Wales." "dat's cool deartháir beag (little brother)" Ireland said as he sat down at the table and started to read the newspaper.

England watched his Irish brother but was too busy to even realize someone behind him. He was surprised when someone lifted him in the air and started struggling but was stopped "Oi, Artie calm down lad." England turned to see he was in his Scottish brother's hold. England glared at him and said "Allistow don't do that you git!" Allistor chuckled as he sat him down "aww just having some fun wee laddie." Allistor wasn't in his uniform either he wore a blue plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath, he had blue jeans and some black shoes.

Wales sighed "Allistor please refrain from scaring Artie." "oi, alright I get it" Allistor said. Wales sighed again "well, let's eat we have a great day planned for ye lad." England smiled and his brothers smiled back.

Soon they were done eating and after telling Norway and Romania to try and find a cure and Oliver to watch the house they left.

England sat in his Scottish brothers lap in the car as he was to small to sit on his own and they didn't want to get a car seat for him. "Scotland where are we going?" Scotland looked down to his brother "ye'll see lad." England huffed. Ireland who was driving looked in the mirror to looked at England "Sasana be patient laddie." England sighed as he leaned against his Scottish brothers chest "okay"

Finally Ireland was at their destination "okay Artie were here". England practically leaped out of his Scottish brothers lap "where are we Seamus?" Ireland parked the car and they got out England saw they were at the zoo. England's child instincts took over as he pulled Seamus "Seamus come on lets gooo!" Seamus chuckled and picked his excited brother up and handed him to Wales "okay Artie calm down laddie. Scotland got the tickets and they went in

Wales sat England on his feet "okay Artie where do ye want to go first?" "lions Dylan!" Dylan smiled "lions it is then". England and his brothers walked to the lion exhibit England saw the king of the Jungle and pulled on his Welsh brother's hand "looked Dy lions!" Dylan chuckled "aye, lions". They went over to the lions England looked to Scotland "Allistor this is my animal symbol cool hu." Aye, laddie it is" Allistor said. England went up to the cage "hi lion I'm Arthur you are my national animal cool wight?" Ireland chuckled as he went to the Brit and picked him up "I would tink yer national animal would be a bunny." England giggled "No, Sea its the lion." Seamus smiled and put the Brit on his shoulders "well lets go see the apes." England was happy "yeah let's go"

So the brothers went to the ape exhibit they saw gorillas, chimps and many more when they got to the Orangutans England was sitting on Ireland's shoulders he giggled. Dylan saw this "what's so funny lad?" England giggled "that owangutan looks like Allistow." Ireland and Wales looked at the Orangutan and then looked to the Scotsman and burst out laughing. Scotland glared "Oi,that ape doesnae look like me ye git!" then Scotland saw that orangutan copying him and began laughing too.

Ireland wiped a tear from his eye "dat was good laddie, dat was good." England smiled "yeah it was wasn't it." Wales just smiled and nodded . Scotland grabbed the wee Brit and started tickling him "call me an ape will ye." England laughed as Scotland tickled him "hahah Allistor hahah Dylan help haha!" Wales smiled as he saved his brother from his Scottish brother.

They left the zoo and returned to the car England was sleeping in Wales lap as Scotland drove this time he turned to England who was fast asleep on his Welsh brother. Scotland looked to Ireland "oi, ye alright?" Ireland sighed "aye, how about we take Artie to Mam's grave?" Allistor smiled "aye, that would be good, but will ye be alright ye were so close to Mum" Ireland sighed "Aye, I'll be fine."

With that Allistor drove to their mothers grave was. Ireland saw that they were there Scotland stopped the car and turned to his Irish brother "were here." Ireland turned to Wales "Dylan could ye wake Sasana?" Wales nodded and shook his brother "Artie wake up were at our next destination lad." England woke and yawned and said "okay" as he rubbed the sleep from his green eyes.

Wales opened the door and sat England on the ground before he got out. England looked and saw they were in a beautiful place with flower of all kinds, and a willow tree which was over a grave. England knew this was his mum.

Ireland came over to England and lead him over to the grave they sat down. Ireland smiled sadly "hey, Mam were all here well Artie kind of messed up a spell." England pouted at that but stayed quite. Scotland knelt down to their mom's grave "hey, Mum we miss ye I bet ye would go nuts seeing Artie now." Wales sighed sadly " she would cuddle him to death." Arthur leaned into his Irish brother "I miss you Mummy" Arthur said with tears in his eyes.

Ireland hugged England to him "we miss her to laddie." England looked up to his Irish brother " Ireland I hardly knew her what was she like"? Ireland shut his eyes thinking of his mother "well, she was a great máthair, she was a beautiful, and caring, loving and she loved all of us." England sighed "what did she look like?" Scotland answered this time " well, lad she had ginger hair like me, it was either in braids or just laying over her shoulders, she had green eyes just like ye lad." All the brothers thought of their mother then left. England didn't walk away from the grave Ireland saw this "Artie, ye alright lad?"

Arthur shook his head. Ireland walked over to the Brit and knelt down "what's wrong laddie?" Arthur turned to his Irish brother and ran to him and cried "I want Mummy Ireland It's not bloody fair!" Ireland held his brother as he cried which brought tears to the Irishman's eyes "I know laddie I want her too." Wales and Scotland watched with tears running down their faces. England calmed down looking to Ireland "sowy" Ireland shook his head "tis, alright lad."

Ireland stood up from the ground with his brother in his arms he walked to the car knowing their last destination was needed.

Ireland told Scotland to Drive while he went into the back with his brother.

They got to their last destination which was a Celtic women Concert England smiled up at his brother "really the Celtic Women?" Ireland smiled "Aye, I manged to call one of them and here we are." Scotland parked and the brothers went in. They had some good seats England sat in his Irish brothers lap listening to all the music and watching the fiddler Máiréad Nesbitt playing her fiddle as the men river danced. The sang walking in the air and many more.

Ireland was happy when they sang oh Danny boy. Once Hayley Westenra heavenly voice started singing Scarborough Fair England fell asleep and that was the end of the concert. Ireland smiled as England fell asleep on him turning to his brothers "I tink we worn him out lads." Wales and Scotland smiled at their baby brother

They went home and Ireland bid his brother goodnight as he changed The Brit into Pajamas and laid him down. As he walked out he was stopped "Sea" Ireland looked to the Brit saw that he was awake "Sasana I thought ye were asleep"? "I was but um thanks for today." Ireland went over to his brother and sat on his bed bring his brother into a hug "yer welcome me wee bunny" Ireland pulled away and saw England had tears running down his cheeks "Sasana what's wrong?" Ireland said as he wiped his brothers tears away with his thumb.

England said "I-Ireland I liked today it was fun I really felt like a kid thank to you." Ireland smiled and laid a kiss to the Brits forehead "I love ye laddie and don't ever tink I don't." England smiled and yawned . Ireland smiled at his brother "alright ye need some sleep ye had a big day to.." Ireland stopped and smiled as he saw his brother was asleep. He laid a kiss on his baby brothers forehead and brushed his finger through his blonde hair "good night me wee bunny, love ye. Ireland stood up from the bed and walked out of the room and went to bed himself

* * *

 **Yay chapter 5 done I had a hard time with this thank you all for input with how the brother should have bonded. I hope you like it I practically cried writing their Mom's grave part.**

 **Also Fanfiction is Fanfiction it is not real so for the one who telling me I'm a terrible person for putting spanking in this fanfiction.**

 **THIS IS FANFICTION for God sake. **

**I will quote what my mom always tells me or Thumper from Bambi**

 **If you can't say something nice don't say nothing at all!**

 **so I'll put this as my own quote**

 **If you can't review something nice don't review at all ! **


	6. Scotland's Whiskey incident

Hello again fellow readers Scottishprincess here with chapter 6

WARNING(for the ones who don't like it) There will be Spanking in this chapter

Remember this is Fanficton it's not real.

I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Scotland's whiskey

It has been a few weeks since England turned himself in to a kid and he is wondering if they will ever find a cure. England was in the Kitchen with Scotland eating breakfast. Ireland and Wales had to get some nation stuff done so the Scotsman is watching England. England sighed "Scotland when will we find a cure?" The Scottish nation turned to his brother "I donnae know wee lad, we will donnae worry." Scotland said as he brushed his little brothers hair with his fingers.

England sighed as he stirred his cereal. Scotland watched him and stopped playing with the Brit's hair "Artie what's wrong lad?" "I'M A BLOODY KID SCOTLAND!" England shouted as he push his cereal bowel to the floor.

Scotland was surprised at that "Arthur Kirkland calm down lad." England just ignored his Scottish brother "NO SCOTLAND I'M SO SICK OF THIS. GREAT NOW I'M HAVING A TEMPER TANTRUM!" Scotland was at a lose what he should, so he took the Brit into his arms and rock him trying to calm him down "shh Arthur calm down wee lad, yer gonna make yerself sick." England struggled in the Scotsman's hold "NO, SCOTLAND STOP!"

Scotland sighed he knew one way to snap him out of this, so he swatted the little Brit's bum hard. England stopped his tantrum as he looked up to Scotland's stern jade green eyes. "Arthur Kirkland calm down right now lad, if ye donnae stop this tantrum I will spank ye, now calm down!" Scotland said sternly.

England calmed down and looked into his brother's stern eyes then looked down in shame "swoy Allie." Allistor smiled and hugged the Brit and placed a kiss on England's head " Its alrightt Artie, yer nae goin through this alone ye have yer brothers aye." England smiled at his Scottish brother "okay, really I'm sowy."

England was set on his feet that's when he saw Scotland's whiskey cabinet then looked to the Scot "um, you know what would really make this better is a drink." Scotland heard this and shook his head "nae, Artie yer to young to drink." Arthur was mad "I may look like a kid, but I'm still old enough to drink git!" Scotland growled "Nae Arthur! Now go see yer friends and Oliver" Arthur glared at his brother "Fine!" England shouted as he stomped out of the kitchen. He was stopped as Scotland said "Arthur if I catch ye in mah whiskey ye will in big trouble lad." Scotland said sternly.

Arthur ignored him though as he went to his friends and Oliver were. Norway and Romania were trying to look for the cure Oliver helped to. Norway sighed as he placed another book down "well, nothing in this one, did you find anything Romania"? The Romanian looked up from the book he was reading and frowned "Nu, not a thing did you find anything Ollie"? The 2P shook his head "No, I don't think will ever find the cure." They all stopped when England stomped down the stairs "Scotland is a git!"

Norway sighed "what happened England?" England pouted at the Norwegian "Scotland won't let me drink!" England said as he stomped his foot. Norway went over to him "well, why?" England growled "He said I was to young, but I'm not a kid entirely I could drink if I want to!" Oliver shook his at his counterpart "Artie poppet I must agree with Allie you are much too young love." England glared at his 2P "Oliver shut up!"

Romania went over to his British friend smirking "well, then why don't you get some." England smiled at his Romanian friend "yeah, I will, but will you help me?" Romania nodded. Norway decided to stay out of this and so did Oliver.

Arthur and Vladimir went to the kitchen and peeked inside and saw no sign of the Scotsman. England giggled as he and Romania went in. England saw all the whiskey high up he pouted "They are too high up!" Romania heard this and got a chair for his friend "there England." England smiled at the Romanian as he climbed up on the chair and got a whiskey bottle off the shelf.

What happened next the Romanian and Brit didn't expected it, as England was getting down from the counter he lost his balance, as he put his hand on the shelf. Not a great idea at all because that shelf was holding some of Scotland's whiskey and it gave away and all the whiskey fell out and crashed onto the floor Romania who grabbed the Brit his Red eyes widened in shock and horror.

England who was in his friends arm stared in horror "R-Romania that didn't just happen wight?" Romania gulped "um, Artie yeah it did."

Norway and Oliver who were startled by the crash went into see the mess "oh my that's not good." Oliver said. Norway stared at his friends "what happened?" England was lucky that some of the Whiskey was alright. At least it was the bottom shelf and the good whiskey was on the top shelf. He turned to his Norwegian friend "well, I just wanted a drink and as I was getting down I lost my footing thankfully Romania was there to catch me, then the shelf gave away and the whiskey fell to the floor." England growled "I told that git to get the bottom shelf fixed now look what happened."

As England, Romania, Norway,and Oliver were talking Scotland who was startled by the loud crash. He opened the door "lads I heard a crash is everyth... WHAT THE BLOODY HECK HAPPENED MAH WHISKEY"!? The nations and 2P froze when they heard the Scot. England who was now on his feet paled and tried to escape .

Scotland saw this and grabbed his brother's arm "where do ye think yer goin boyo?" England paled as he tried to get out of the Scotsman's tight grip. Scotland turned to his brother and knelt down to his wee brothers level "Arthur Kirkland, what happened and donnae even think of lyin to me." Scotland said sternly. England stared at his friends for help, but saw they left the gits. England turn back to Scotland's stern gaze and gulped "w-well you wouldn't let me drink and I wanted one, so I was going to get a bottle and that was it, but as I was getting down that shelf I told you to fix gave away, and they all came crashing down. I'm lucky that Romania was here to catch me."

Scotland was calm as he said sternly "so ye mean to tell me one ye disobeyed me, and two ye could have gotten hurt?" Scotland stern gaze turned into anger "ye Arthur Kirkland are I so much trouble!" England jumped at the angry Scot. Scotland sighed "Arthur Kirkland, go to yer room I am too angry to deal with ye right now!" England didn't protest at all not wanting to anger his Scottish brother any further. Scotland sighed as he watched his English brother walk away.

He was thinking how to punish the little Brit, but was brought out of his thoughts as the kitchen door was opened and in walked Ireland and Wales. Ireland walked in and saw the mess then saw Scotland "oi, Alba what the bloomin heck happened here?!" Scotland startled out of his thoughts turned to his Irish brother "um well England decided he wanted to drink and well I told him nae, but he disobeyed me and this is the result."

Wales shook his head and went in to go help the others trying to find a cure. Ireland on the other hand was not happy "where is he now?" Scotland looked at the Irishman "I sent him to his room I was to angry to deal with him." Ireland sighed "okay so ye gonna punish him right?" Scotland looked at his Irish brother "why can't ye do it?" Ireland shook his head "He disobeyed ye Alba not me." Scotland sighed "alright I'll do it." Ireland knew it was hard for the Scotsman to punish their youngest brother "look tink of dis he could have hurt himself." The Scottish nation nodded to his brother then went upstairs.

England in the meantime was talking to his friend Flying mint bunny "Flying mint bunny I screwed up big time." FMB nuzzled the Brit "it will be alright England." England smiled at his friend and hugged him. The were stopped when they heard footsteps and Scotland walked into the Brit's room.

Scotland sighed as he went and sat one England's bed and turning to The Brit "Arthur what were ye thinking today?" England sighed as he let go of his green friend and sat on his Scottish brothers lap "I'm sowy Allistow I wasn't thinking I just can't take this anymore being a child is hard, and now I can't even drink." Scotland sighed and made his brother look into his eyes "Arthur Kirkland, ye could have cracked yer skull open today. I mean what if Romania wasn't there to catch ye lad?" Arthur had tears in his eyes "I-I'm sowy Scotland I didn't think of that."

Scotland sighed and set England on his feet as he went to unbutton his brothers pants England backed away "N-No Allistow pwease I-I'm sowy!" Scotland pulled England back and smacked his bum hard "Arthur Kirkland, donnae pulled away from me. I told ye what would happen if I caught ye in my whiskey." England yelped at the smack "pwease Scot I won't do it again!" Scotland just shook his head as he pulled the Brits Pants and underwear down.

Scotland picked up his brother and placed him over his knee. England squirmed trying to get down "Allistow NOOOO!" Scotland steeled himself as he lifted his hand in the air and brought it down with a hard smack. England hissed at the first smack, and gripped the Scotsman's pants leg. Scotland hand rained down smacks on his brother bare bum, England was kicking and squirming "Ow A-Allistow pwease stop ow ow!" Scotland's hand just kept smacking down.

Allistor finally getting the Brit's bum a red started lecturing him "Arthur Kirkland donnae even let me catch ye doin somethin that dangerous again lad!" Scotland said as his hand came down merciless on to England's bum. England was crying over his Scottish brothers knees "waa ow A-Allistow P-pwease ow stop ow waaa!" Scotland heard this and stopped and pulled up his brother's pants he picked the Brit up and rocked him"shh Artie I'm done big brother is done shh ye alright wee one." England just cried and finally calmed down. He looked into the Scotsmen's green eyes "I sniff sowy Al." Allistor smiled at him "its alright laddie."

England yawned Scotland saw this and laid the Brit down on his bed and started singing. He sang the song their mom used to sing which was the Sleep song when he finished he saw England fast asleep he laid a kiss on his brothers forehead "good night wee one." then left to go talk to his brothers maybe soon they will find the cure.

* * *

Yay so this is Chapter 6 I hope you love it


	7. The Cure found (Short)

**Well this is the last of England's next we have Canada**

 **this Chapter will not have any spanking in it**

 **and it will be the shortest chapter ever in this story.**

* * *

The cure found

It has been a month now and the Kirkland brothers along with Romania, Norway and Romania have not found a cure yet, and England just wanted to be a big nation again. They were all in England's secret magic room looking through books. England growled "There's nothing in this one either,I don't think will ever find the cure" England threw the book and it almost hit Wales. Wales sighed "Arthur Kirkland, calm down and don't throw things, that book almost hit me!" Wales scolded.

England turned to his Welsh brother "sorry it just I'm sick of being stuck like this I mean I want to go to the pub, not a bloody ice cream shop!" Dylan sighed as he watched his brother "England, its alright and please don't swear is doesn't sound right coming out of a child's mouth." England pouted and just sat down and took another book.

Ireland was reading through a book when he heard England whine "Sasana calm down bunny, and be patient will find it." England just ignored the Irishman and continued reading. Ireland shook his head and stopped reading and went over to his English brother " Sasana don't ignore me tis rude." Ireland saw that his brother was still ignoring him. The Irishman took the book from England "Arthur Kirkland, quit ignoring me laddie!"

England looked up to his eldest brother "Ireland give me my book!" Ireland sighed then looked at his brother sternly "laddie I would watch yer tone do ye want a spankin?" England looked up to his brother and his attitude changed quick "n-no Seamus I'll be good." Ireland smiled as the tone changed and ruffled the Brits hair "be patient laddie we will find the cure soon." England smiled and hugged Ireland "alright I hope so." the Irishman hugged him back

Norway was looking in a book but again nothing was found, Romania looked at Norway "did you find anything?" The Norwegian shook his head "No, this is starting look hopeless." Scotland heard what the Norwegian nation said "oi, donnae think that lad that's nae helping Artie at all." Oliver in the meantime went over to his counterpart and his brother "hey poppet I think I found something." Arthur looked up to his 2P and threw his hand out for the book "let me see Oliver!" England read over it and smiled as he ran and hugged Oliver "Ollie you did it you found the cure!" Ireland saw the excitement in his brother "Sasana let me see." Arthur gave the book to the Irishman. Ireland read and smiled as he shouted "Allistor!, Dylan, Lukas, Vlad come over here!" Said nations came over Wales walked over and saw the excited Irishman "oi, what wrong?" Aye, Seamus what is it" said Scotland. Norway and Romania just stood there waiting for the Irish nation to say something.

Ireland jumped up from the ground and threw his arms around Oliver's shoulders "Ollie here found the cure!" England was jumping for joy as he hugged his second player. "Ollie did it!" Scotland and Wales stared at each other then joined in the celebration.

It was a potion so they all made the potion and would have to wait until the next meeting to even give it to England. well if the others had to deal with being little and plus it was his fault.

* * *

 **I know this is short but they found the cure and now we move onto Canada**

 **this is the end of England's part**


	8. The little Canadian

**Hello fellow readers England is done now we move onto Canada**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

The Little Canadian

America,Matt,Alex and Canada decided that it would be better for Canada to be comfortable so they went to Canada's house. America unlocked the Canadian's house and went in with the Canadian in his arms. America felt Canada shake in his arms "Dude Mattie you alright?" America asked the Canadian. Canada looked up at his brother and shook his head "I'm scared Amewica." America nodded and look to 2P Canada "Dude, do you think you could do some shopping to get somethings for Canada"? Matt shrugged "sure whatever." America smiled "thanks a bunch dude."

America went in to Canada's living room and sat the Canadian down on the couch. Canada looked up to his brother "Al what are we gonna do now?" America frowned "I don't know Canada well your 2P is getting you somethings as we speak." Canada nodded then frowned "I do hope England's brothers can find a cure soon." America smiled at the Canadian "don't worry dude they will." Canada smiled, then his stomach growled loudly. America heard this and laughed "haha Dude Canada are you hungry?" Canada nodded and blushed as his stomach growled again. Both America and Alex laughed America looked to his brother "don't worry dude I'll make you some pancakes kay dude." Canada smiled "yeah, Amewica that's sounds gweat."

America smiled at his brother "well, then I'll go make them you can stay here with Alex while I make them." The Canadian nodded then America went and made some pancakes for the Canadian.

Canada was sitting there when Kumajiro walked into the room "hey Kuma." the Polar bear looked at the Canadian "who are you?" he asked in his cute little voice. Canada sighed "Kumajiro I'm Canada." Kumajiro was confused she thought who ever his owner was and adult. Kumajiro walked up to the Canadian "who are you, your not that one guy"? Canada sighed "Kuma it is me I'm just smaller." Kuma was still confused and he just left the room. Canada sighed Alex heard this "yo, Canada you alright?" Canada nodded and looked at the 2P "yeah, I'm fine thanks for asking." Alex smiled at the Canadian.

America walked into the room "alright dudes the pancakes are done." Canada smiled and got up then ran into the kitchen. America chuckled as he watched his brother. Canada went into the kitchen and was about to dive in but was stopped by America "whoa there little dude." Canada wiggled in his hold "aww, come on Alex let go I'm hungwy." the America chuckled as he set his very excited brother down "okay eat up Mattie dude."

Canada didn't need to be told twice he dug into the pancakes and America and Alex laughed at the sight. 2P Canada came back from his shopping and saw a very sticky and messy Canadian and the America's laughing.

Matt set down the bags that he was holding and walked over to his counterpart. "Canada you are a mess." The Canadian smiled at his 2P " I know but Alfwed made me pancakes there yummy." 2P Canada chuckled the he went over to the sink wetting a rag and walked over to Canada and cleaned his face up.

Canada let him clean his face "Matt are you weally gonna teach me how to get noticed?" The 2P smirked "why yes Canada I am." Canada looked over to his brother "Al I need a bath." America smiled "alright Mattie let's go dude." America took Matt to the bathroom and bathed him then dressed him in a red maple leaf covered Pajamas.

They went back down stairs and went into the living room where they saw the 2Ps watching t.v. America sat in Canada's chair with the little Canadian in his lap "well, dudes I think it would be best if we went to bed, plus I think Mattie is getting tired." Canada was trying so hard to keep his violet eyes opened. The 2Ps nodded and bid the 1Ps goodnight and America went up stairs and put the Canadian on his bed in his room.

Canada watched his brother "Amewica do you think England's bwother's can find the cure?" America gave a nod "you bet dude they will find it and you will be fine." Canada nodded then laid his head down "goodnight Al I love you bwo." America smiled and went to the Canadian and sat on the bed. He ran his finger through his brothers hair then kissed the little Canadian on the forehead "goodnight little Canadian dude, love you to bro." America got up and went to bed himself.

During the night Canada was having a nightmare. The Canadian tossed and turned "No Amewica Notice me!" America was in his room and was woken up by screaming. The American stood up from his bed and went to his brothers room. When he got there he saw Canada having a nightmare. America got into action "Canada!" America called as he shook his brother. Canada just screamed "no Amewica notice me bwother!" America shook the Canadian harder "Mattie wake up dude!"

The Canadian woke up as he sat up America sat on the bed and took his brother into his arms "shh Mattie I'm here dude." America said as he rocked his brother back and forth. The Canadian just cried in his brothers hold. Finally after a lot of rocking and comforting words Canada stopped crying. America saw this and made his brother look at him "Canada dude what happened?" Canada sniffled " I-I had a nightmare Al." America wiped a tear falling down his brothers cheek "What was it about bro?" Canada looked up to his brother with tears in his eyes "I-I had a nightmawe t-that you didn't notice me anymore!"

America was shocked as he watched Canada cry again so he rocked the little Canadian "shh Mattie I would never stop noticing you, I'm the hero and your brother." Canada stared up at the American "really?" America nodded "yeah, dude really." He laid down with Canada in his arms "now let's get dome sleep alright." The little Canadian smiled "alwight Al."

Soon Canada fell asleep America kissed him on his head "goodnight Matthew I would never forget you." with that said America fell asleep with the little Canadian.

* * *

Okay here's the first part of Canada's I hope it turned out right. I just feel like it doesn't I'm sorry its not as good as the other chapters

Review, fave, or follow

Just be nice when you review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers I want to say thanks to all the nice reviews, follows and faves it really is a big encouragement to me.**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Canada woke up and saw that America wasn't there anymore. He got out of bed and went downstairs. When he got down there he went into the kitchen and saw his 2P flipping pancakes. 2P Canada felt like he was being watched and turned around to see Canada looking at him "morning Mattie." Matt said. Canada smiled up at the 2P Canadian "good mowning Matt" Canada said as he looked around " where Al?" Matt flipped another pancake and said "oh, his boss called him he had to finish some paperwork." "oh okay" said the little Canadian. "did Alex go with him?" Canada asked.

2P Canada said "yes, he did thank God." Canada giggled at that and then blushed as his stomach growled. Matt chuckled "you hungry?" Canada nodded and went to sit down at the table to wait for the pancakes to be ready. Soon 2P Canada flipped the last pancake and set it on the table "alright, Mattie eat up." Canada didn't need to be told twice and started devouring the pancakes.

As they ate Canada looked at his 2P "so, Matt are you going to show me how to be noticed?" Matt smiled at the Canadian "yeah, I will after were done eating that is and of course get you dressed." Canada smiled at his counterpart "okay." with that they ate and after they were done eating Matt got Canada ready for the day.

He dressed him in a red shirt with a maple leaf on it, with little jeans and red sneakers. They decided to go outside so once they got outside 2P Canada sat under a tree and sat Canada in front of him "first off you have to stop being so quite when you talk." Canada nodded then said "alright how do I do that?" Matt studied his 1P "well, open your mouth more when you talk." Canada stared at his 2P "like this"? The little Canadian opened his mouth "I am Canada!"

Matt smiled and clapped "good job Matthew that's a little better." Canada smiled "really Matt." 2P Canada smiled "yes, really now another way to be notice is to get made and yell when your angry, and none of this whisper y yelling." Canada nodded and just listened to his 2P. Matt continued "another way is to make yourself noticeable you know dressed different,act different heck speak different."

Canada was so happy that his Counterpart was helping him and they were going to try it once he was big again. Canada sighed " Matt how come no one notices me now do I really have to through all of this just to be noticed." the 2P Canadian looked at his counterpart "well you don't let them know your there and when you are America always takes the spotlight." The little Canadian looked up to the sky "I burned down his White house." the Canadian giggled.

2P Canada looked to his 1P and said "yeah that's right." Canada laughed and said loudly "I Canada burnt down America's White house"! 2P Canada was surprised maybe that wasn't so great to hear "okay Mattie lets stop there, America took that hard knowing his brother hurt him." Canada looked at his 2P and frowned "I guess your right Matt." 2p Canada was relived that the little Canadian listened.

Canada looked to his 2p "okay how do we get Russia to stop sitting on me?" Matt smirked "well, you could always bite him or just tell him to get off or my favorite shove him off use your hockey playing strength." Canada giggled at his 2p and stood up "you want to go watch hockey."

The 2p smiled as he stood up "alright let's go." so the two Canadians watched hockey it was the Red Wings (a/n:I know its not Canadian team but it's the only team that popped into my head) Vs. The Manitoba Moose.

The were rooting for The Manitoba Moose to win as it went on America and Alex came home to see the two Canadians fell asleep on the couch. America smiled and went over to them, and pick his brother out of the 2p arms. 2P Canada woke up and was ready to attack when he was stopped by Alex "Whoa Matt calm down!" Matt saw his brother and sighed in relief, then looked around not seeing his counterpart "where Matthew?"

Alex smiled "America took him upstairs to bed you to fell asleep it was so cute." Alex smirked. 2P Canada frowned and punched his brother in the arm "don't call me cute." the punch didn't hurt Alex so he laughed "okay Matt I'll stop." Alex watched as his brother walked away and sighed "you are too cute my brother." with that said the whole house went to bed

* * *

 **I'm sorry its so short , but I just wanted a cute bonding time with 2P Canada and little 1P Canada**

 **well I think its cute.**

 **Review, Fave, Follow**

 **Thanks for all of the readers who do read it and leave nice review**

 **thank you for all the Faves and followers. You don't know how much that encourages someone.**


	10. In trouble with America

Hideho readers sorry this has been long.

This chapter will have a little spanking in it please if you don not like don't read

and remember the nations that are deaged they are children in body, but they are also have their adult minds. so they are not really children, but the child instincts take over.

 **Plus ITS FANFICTION!**

 **I did put a warning that there will be spanking and if you didn't like it then don't read !**

I do not own Hetalia or the Runaway Guys

alright enjoy

* * *

Canada gets in trouble with America

Canada woke up to Kumajiro looking at him The Canadian smiled "good morning Kumajiro." Kuma tilted his head "who are you?" Kuma asked in his cute voice. Canada just sighed "I'm Canada Kumajiro your owner." Kuma just looked at him "Who?" Canada sighed again and got up and walked over to his wardrobe, and picked what he would wear today he picked a red T shirt that had a picture of the Canadian flag and little black jeans. He looked at him self in the mirror seeing he looks good he turned to Kumajiro "come on Kuma lets go eat." Kumajiro just followed the Canadian when he mentioned food.

Canada and Kumajior walked downstairs then went into the kitchen where he saw America cooking. America felt like someone was watching him turned around and saw his Canadian brother "Morning dude how'd you sleep?" Canada smiled at his brother "good mowning and I slept great Amewica." America smiled "that's great to hear dude."

America went back to cooking breakfast, Canada saw they weren't having pancakes and he wanted some. The Canadian looked to his brother cooking "Alfwed why aren't you making pancakes?" America paused in his cooking the turned to his Canadian brother "Matthew you can't just eat pancakes for breakfast all the time dude so unhealthy, so I'm making scrambled eggs,sausage and toast."

Canada pouted "B-But Al I want pancakes not that stuff, and you have no woom to talk eating burgers all the time is unhealthy to." America frowned at that "dude that wasn't cool, and I don't eat burgers for breakfast." The Canadian was getting upset "I want Pancakes give me pancakes!" Canada shouted. America just ignored him and continued cooking.

America finally got breakfast ready and sat it on the table it was just him and Canada anyways. America picked the little Canadian up and sat him down on the kitchen chair then looked into his little brothers eyes "dude what is your problem you like eggs, and the other things on your plate." Canada wasn't having it he glared at America "beep you America I want pancakes not this!" with that he threw his plate onto the floor.

America was shocked at what his brother just said he stared sternly into his brother violet eyes "dude you do not say that word adult mind or not." Canada lost it and his child instincts took over "No NoNo beep you Amewica I want Pancakes I want pancakes!"

America just groaned and lifted his brother out of his seat and laid him over his knee. Canada felt this and said "N-no Al I-I s-sowyyy don't spank me!" America shook his head "no way dude you went way to far." America lifted his hand in the air and slapped it down onto his brothers little backside.

Canada felt the first smack " owie Amewica i-i'm s-sowyyy!" America just smacked his brother ten times and sat him up making the little Canadian look into his eyes "dude, that tantrum was really out of Character with you, I mean what was that all about"? Canada just sniffed "I-I'm sowy Amewica my child instincts kicked in I nevew acted like that with Papa Fwance. Plus Papa would have done the same just not on my pants,"

America nodded and hugged the little Canadian "dude do you want to watch a movie?" Canada smiled " better let's watch The Runaway Guys I like Proton Jon." America smiled "alright dude let me get my laptop" so they watched The Runaway Guys until the phone rang. America paused the video and went and answered "Hello this is the hero speaking." "ello Amérique I just want zo let you know I will be visiting my pettie Matthew if zhat is alright with you no. America smiled hearing The Frenchman's voice thinking he would cheer up Matthew "Alright dude it's fine with me." "merci Amérique" and with that they said goodbye and America went back to his brother. Canada saw his brother walk in "who was on the phone Al ?" America smiled "that my bro is a suprise." The little Canadian shrugged and they went back to the Runaway guys.

Canada fell asleep and America put him to bed then went to bed himself.

* * *

Again I am so sorry this is short I just didn't know how this would go and saying this now I don't like this one right now its not as good as the rest but maybe next chapter will be better because some Papa France and little Canadian bonding.


	11. Papa France

**ScottishPrincess91 here I am so sorry for the long wait, but my power supply went out last month and I just got it fixed thanks to my dad. I will be finishing this so don't worry**

 **As always I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Papa France

Canada was sleeping soundly, but it was interrupted by a voice "Canada dude wake up!" Canada woke up and saw America there smiling like a fool "what is it Amewica?" The American smiled " I have something you need to see downstairs." Canada yawned sitting up he looked at his brother "what is it America?"

America picked up his little Canadian brother, and took him downstairs into the kitchen where the 2P Canada, and America were talking to France. The little Canadian saw France "Papa Fwance?" said nation turned and saw Canada in America's arms he smiled "oh my petite _Mattuie you are to cute, I could just eat you up._ _" Canada wiggled so much America had to let him go. The little Canadian ran up to France and hugged his leg " Papa France!" France smiled at his little Canadian and picked him up "so my petite one I have the most_ _magnifique_ _day planned out". The little Canadian smiled at his Papa "What are we going to do Papa?" France smiled at him "well we are going to go shopping what to you say"?_

 _Canada was really excited and looked to his brother "really Amewica I get to be with Papa_ _Merci_ _Amewica_ _Merci_ _" The American smiled at his brother and said "your welcome bro." France smiled at the brothers the set Canada on his feet "alright Mattuie go and get you coat."Canada ran off to get his coat France watched as he went. He turned to America "so how has he been?" America looked to France and said "well dude he's been fine, but yesterday I had to punish him, because he threw a tantrum, because I didn't make him pancakes." France frowned "he did?" America saw the frown "oh don't worry France he was punished and forgave him." "that's good then" France said._

 _2P Canada and 2P America just watched the 1P nations "I taught him how to be noticed it might have been my fault for his tantrum." Matt said. Alfred looked to the 2P Canadian "its alright bro its not your fault its the spell." Matt smiled at the American. Alex sighed "this is all Ollie's 1p's fault not yours Matt" America heard that and glared at his 2P self "dude not cool I mean yes it is his fault but that's not nice". Alex just scoffed at his 1p self and stood up "well I'm going to go to the bar you comin Matt." Matt sighed "sorry America" then turning to his brother "yeah let's go". With that Matt and Alex went to the bar._

 _France and America watched as then left but were stopped as Canada came back "hey you ready to go Mattuie"? France said. Canada smiled at his Papa "_ _oui_ _Papa let's go!" France chuckled as he was dragged out the door. America smiled at the pair and watched as they drove away then shut the door and went to play a video game Japan gave him before he was deaged._

 _With France and Canada The little Canadian was happy shopping with his Papa they went to many store and Canada lost how many clothes he had to try and how many time his Papa almost killed him hugging him so tight. Canada sat as he ate his maple flavored ice cream and thought "hey Papa I really don't need all of these clothes I mean England's brothers will find the cure." France sighed "I know Mattuie, but we don't know when that will be". "I KNOW!" Canada shouted which grew attention_

 _France was surprised at his little Mattuie outburst. He frowned at Canada "Mattuie you don't have to shout my boy." Canada saw the look and knew if he didn't stop his Papa would spank him. Canada lowered his head "I'm sorry Papa I didn't mean to shout at you". France face softened when he heard that "Canada what's the matter my boy?"_

 _Canada sighed "I'm just tired we did a lot today and you bought me a lot of clothes I just don't when the cure will be found." France sighed "Mattuie they will find the cure". Canada thought of that and sighed "France I've been thinking." hm thinking of what?" France asked. Canada sighed again "well what if I go back and no one notices me anymore, maybe I should stay a kid." France watched the Canadian "you know you can't zee world needs Canada not little Canada." Canada nodded "I-I know Papa, but what if you stop noticing me?" France was shocked he pulled the tiny Canadian in his arms "You listen to Papa Canada I would never not notice you and neizher would your brother."_

 _The little Canadian buried his head into his Papa's blue cloak listening to what France was saying._

 _France felt Canada shaking in his arms he knew his boy was hurting and he needed his Papa. Canada looked up at his Papa "really France?" "oui Mattuie you are the most precious thing that came into my life that is before_ _Angleterre took you from me._ _" Canada had tears pouring down his cheeks he looked at his Papa and said "_ _Je t'aime Papa_ _" France smiled "_ _Je t'aime à mon petit Mattiue. Matthew lost it and just cried his hurt away knowing his Papa would never stop noticing him._

 _France and Canada went home to see America playing a video game with the 2p America and Matt just watched. Canada was asleep and France took im to his room and laid him in the bed he kissed the little Canadian's head_ _"_ _Bonne_ _nuit_ _mon_ _petit_ _Mattuie_ _Papa loves you" with that he left and told America he had to go back to his country and he did_

* * *

 _ **well that was cute I thought I hope you like it sorry for the long wait one more chapter with Little Canada and then I move onto Italy** _


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello I'm sorry this took long time but between my life and work yeah, so this is the last chapter with Canada then we move on to Italy.**

 **I don not own Hetalia If I did I would so put Scotland in it**

* * *

It has been a few days now that Canada was deaged along with all the others. America was watching Canada play with Matt when his phone rang America answered it "hello this is the hero speaking". "ello America this Wales." America couldn't believe it "Dude, did you find the cure"?! "oi, don't be so loud, and yes we found the cure, or should I say Oliver found it". America was over joyed " Alright"! "oi stop being so loud"! "oh ah sorry dude." Wales sighed " It's alright". "So how's Iggy doing?" "he's doing alright, oh and he told me to tell you not to call him Iggy." "Haha alright tell him I said hi." "will do oh and tell Canada and bring him over." "Will do dude" said America. "Alright we'll see you soon" said Wales and they hung up after saying goodbye. The America ran to where the others were.

Canada was playing with his 2P "haha Matt try and catch me." Matt and Canada were stopped as the saw the American ran up to them "dudes". Canada and Matt look to the American "what is it AL?" ask Canada. America stopped in front of his brother and smiled " Dude I totally just got off the phone with Wales." The little Canadian went up to his brother "W-Wales so what did he say?" America went up to the little Canadian and picked him up into his arms " Duded ,Oliver found the cure but its not ready, but we still have to take you over there dude".

Canada smiled " really, then what are we waiting for lets go." America didn't have to be told twice so he nation hopped to England's place. The American knocked on the door. The door was answered by Ireland and England who was hiding behind the Irishman.

America saw the Irishman "Hey Irish dude were here." Ireland smiled "alright but as we told you the potion is not ready yet." Canada heard this " oh its not ready yet?" Ireland looked at the little Canadian in America's arms symptomatically "I'm sorry wee laddie, but the potion is not ready yet." England who was watching this "Canada I'm so sorry." The little Canadian looked to the English boy smiled " Its alright I forgive you." England smiled at him, Ireland who was watching this looked down to his baby brother "see Sasana I told ye laddie yer forgiven." Ireland stroked his brothers hair.

England looked up at his Irish brother "okay." Ireland smiled "alright so go tell Wales and Alba dat Canada will be stayin over." England smiled and ran a did just that. Ireland let the American and little Canadian in "so how are ye doin Canada?" Canada smiled at the Irishman "I've been better." Ireland nodded and turned to America "so how have ye been laddie"? "Dude I;m doing fine." Ireland smiled "dat's good."

Ireland was interrupted by his Scottish and Welsh brother came in "Oi how ye doin ye two" asked Scotland. "yes, how ye doing lads" said Wales. England ran in "Dylan are they staying"? The welsh nation turned to the English boy "aye, they will be staying." England smiled and turned to the little Canadian "let's go play Matthew." Canada looked to America "Al can I go play?" the American set the little Canadian "alright dude go play so the adults can talk.

England grabbed Canada's hand "alright let's go play Matthew." The little Canadian nodded and followed England. Ireland smiled as he watched his brother and Canada go play then turned to America "okay now I should say this now we do have the potion ready." America heard this "then what the heck dude why not use it now. Ireland shook his head and looked to Wales to explain. Wales nodded "well Alfred we are not giving it to anyone until the next world meeting." America was Confused but decided not to ask.

America and the Kirkland brothers went upstairs and the sight they saw made they aw they found England and Canada fall asleep on each other. Scotland went over to the wee Englishman and picked him up and America took the little Canadian. England slept with his Scottish brother and Canada slept with his brother .

* * *

 **Well that's it for Canada, next we have Italy**

 **sorry its so short**


	13. Little Italian

**Hello now we get to see what Italy gets into**

 **there is a little spanking in this one just 5 smacks with pants on.**

 **as always I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Romano, Luciano and Flavio had brought Italy home. Italy was in his brother's arms "fratello I want pasta when we get home." Romano rolled his eyes at his brother " Si fratello I will make it when we get home." the little Italian smiled "Yay PASTA!" Luciano was watching the whole thing "Romano what are we going to do?" Romano looked over at his brother's 2P " I don't know that tea freaks fratello's are looking for a cure ask we speak." Flavio just smiled " well he will have the most fabulous clothes this time." Luciano rolled his eyes at his brother, Romano shook his head "whatever let's just get home."

The Italians made it home Romano set Italy down "well I will go make pasta." Italy jumped up and down "yay Pasta PASTA!" Romano smiled at his brother and left to go make pasta. Luciano watched the little Italian "so Italy what do you want to do?" Italy turned to his 2P "play with ma Luci!" Luciano sighed "what do you want to do and please don't call me that." Italy smiled at the 2P "aww but its much easier to say then Luciano, oh I know lets draw Luci." 2P Italy sighed "alright lets go draw."

Italy and Luciano were drawing and having fun doing so, but were interrupted by Romano saying "well dinner is ready but..." Italy didn't wait for his brother to finish "PASTA!" Romano sighed and hope that Italy wouldn't put up a fit " Veneziano wait" He ran after his Fratello. Luciano and Flavio looked at each other then followed their 1ps.

Italy went into the kitchen expecting the Pasta to be there but he was expecting no Pasta , but tomato soup. Romano walked up to his little Italian brother "I sorry Veneziano we didn't have pasta supplies, so I made tomato soup instead is that alright." Italy looked at his brother and pouted " aww but Fratello I wanted pasta." Romano sighed "I know Fratello but you can't pasta all the time." Italy was not happy at all " Romano I want Pasta." Luciano and Flavio were watching this and shook their heads. Romano was embarrassed with his little brothers action so he went down to the little Italian's height "you listen to me Veneziano Vargas we are not having pasta I have to go shopping for the supplies so you stop this behavior now." Italy ignored the older Italian he stomped his foot "I WANT PASTA!" Romano sighed as he looked to the 2P Italians and then to his little brother.

Finally he stared stern eyes at his brother. Romano turned his brother over his bent knee and smacked Italy's bottom five times. Italy felt this and stopped his tantrum and cried "owe Fratello waa I'm sorry!" Romano lifted the little Italian and hugged him "its alright fratello just don't act like that again per favore." Italy stopped crying and looked at his brother "Si I'm sorry Fratello." Romano just hugged the little Italian then he set Italy on his feet and took his brothers hand "alright lets go eat yeah." si lets go eat." Italy smiled at his brother.

The went and at and Luciano smiled at his 1p "you like it and you threw that tantrum for nothing." Italy blushed "Si I'm sorry Luci." after they were eating Flavio took Italy shopping "oh, what about this it is so you." Italy looked at the outfit Flavio held up "si that's nice shirt." they were shopping all day and then stopped for ice cream. Flavio had to carry Italy home because he was asleep on the 2p.

Flavio smiled as he carried him into the house. Romano looked up at his 2p "you wore him out." Flavio nodded "well he has some good outfits so he won't be out of style." Luciano who was reading a book shook his head at his brother " Fratello you are so annoying." Flavio gave Romano the little Italian and went over to his brother "that is not true you could use some fashion advice to." Luciano just shut his book and stood up and walked away "I'm going to bed Buona notte." Flavio winked over at the 1p Italian and went after his brother. Romano sighed and looked down at his brother "I still don't understand them." Italy snuggled into his brother and was dreaming of his grandfather "Grandpa Rome don't go." Romano rubbed his back and sighed "I know I miss him too but you have me Fratello."

Romano went to his room and laid down with Italy sleeping on his stomach and kissed his head "Buona notte fratellino." with that said Romano went to sleep with

Italy in his arms.

* * *

 **Well that was cute I sorry its so short I will make the others longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there I going to start updating this every afternoon before work and hope that I can finish it soon and then move on to something else**

 **warning there will be spanking in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing I suggest you not read this.**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

Italy was sleeping peacefully when he was woken up by the smell of breakfast . hoping it was Pasta Italy woke up and smiled. He got out of bed and went down stairs to see Romano cooking. "Fratello you are making pasta?!" Romano turned to his brother and shook his head "no Veneziano I still have to go shopping for that we will go after breakfast." Italy pouted but decided not to repeat what happened yesterday "oh okay but can I go with you Roma?" Romano looked at his brother "Si you may." "Yay!" The little Italian shouted. Romano smiled as he continued to cook "alright Veneziano foods almost done go wake our 2ps." Italy smiled and saluted "Si Fratello I will do that."

The little Italian ran up the stairs and went into his 2ps room saw that he was sleeping. Italy went up to his 2p and climb onto the bed " Buongiorno!" Italy shouted and jumped on Luciano who jolted awake and saw Italy laughing. Luciano frowned at the 1p "what the heck is your problem Italy really." Italy pouted at his 2p "aww I was just waking you up I'm sorry." The 2p Italian shook his head and got up he walked up to the giggling Italian. He picked him up and smirked "is that so, well you woke me but now you will face my fury."

Italy stopped laughing and looked into his 2ps magenta eyes "what are you going to do to me Luci?" Luciano just smirked "well I'm gonna..." Italy waited for his 2p be wary then 2p Italy started tickling the little Italy "I'm gonna tickle you Veneziano." Italy giggled as his 2p tickled him "haha stop tickling me haahaa help hahah stop Luci stop tickling hahah!" Luciano tickled him a few more then stopped and smiled at Italy " Buongiorno dear 1p."

Italy smiled and was calming down from his laughing "Buongiorno Luci." Luciano finally carried him to his fratello's room and threw Italy on him. Flavio felt this and woke up with a jolt then stared in to the copper eyes in front of him. He woke up and saw his Fratello smirking "Buongiorno my dear Fratello." Luciano said. Flavio looked at Italy and his brother "Buongiorno to the both of you." Italy jumped off of Flavio and ran to Luciano "lets go eat I'm hungry Fratello is making breakfast."

Italy made it down stairs and the 2ps followed him. Italy went into the kitchen and ran up to his brother "Romano!" Italy said as he hugged his brothers leg. Romano smiled and picked up Italy "ready to eat foods done." "Yay!" Italy cheered Romano carried his brother into the dining room and sat him it his between him and Luciano. Romano pet Italy on his hair "alright eat up so we can go shopping." Italy smiled at his brother "Si Roma." so they all ate and finished and went shopping.

Italy was walking beside his brother "Fratello are we getting pasta?" Romano chuckled "Si Veneziano we are." Italy started cheering as the 2ps and Romano smiled at him.

They got all the Pasta ingredients and went to the check out line. The cashier saw the Italians "Ciao did you find everything alright?" "Si we did grazie ragazza." Itlay was being held by his 2p and looked at the girl "ciao were getting Pasta do you like Pasta?" the cashier giggled "Si I do." Italy smiled big at her then looked at his brother "Yay she likes Pasta Fratello." The girl just giggled then Italy looked at her "what your name?" the cashier looked at the tiny Italian "my names Isabella what's your name little one." Italy smiled "My name is Veneziano Vargas Bella ragazza." Isabella smiled at the little Italian "did you just call me pretty?" Italy giggled "Si ragazza" Romano finished paying "alright we need to go Veneizano say arrivederci to Isabella." Italy smiled at his brother then turned to the cashier "bye-bye." Italy said as he was carried out the door. Romano put all the grogieries in the car and drove home.

When they got home Romano saw that Italy fell asleep on his 2p. He looked at the 2p "can you put him to bed Luciano while me and Flavio get the grocieries inside?" Luciano nodded "Si I can." with that he put Italy to bed he watched as his 1p slept. He finally went to bed himself. Romano came up after all the grocieries put away he climbed into bed with his brother. He drew the little Italy to him and kissed him on his head " buona notte fratellino."

 **so cute I love it review , follow and fave I love it when you do. I think this is one of my best fanfics I have ever written :D**


	15. Curious Italian

**Sorry for the really long wait Work and life got in the way but I will finish this fic**

 **I do not own Hetalia I just own My Ireland**

 **There's spanking in this chapter you don't like don't read**

* * *

Italy in trouble with Luciano

Italy was in the kitchen eating breakfast with Romano and Luciano, that's when Romano's phone rang. Romano answered it "Ciao, this Lovino Vargas" On the other end was the Italians' boss "Ciao, Lovino we have organized a meeting we need you and your Fratello." Romano looked at little brother "well I can come but my Fratello is exhausted for training with Ludwig." Oh no that's a shame well as long one of you make it that will be fine."

Romano sighed in relief that his boss bought his lie. "Okay I will see you at the meeting Arrivederci." "Si, Arrivederci Lovino." Then they hung up Romano turned to his brother and Luciano " Veneziano, I have to go to a meeting." The little Italian pouted "awe,okay Fratello." Romano turned to Luciano "Luciano, can you watch my Fratello.

The 2P looked at the 1P "Si, I will." Grazie Luciano" With that Romano left for the meeting leaving his brother and his 2P. Italy looked up at Luciano "so uh what do we do now Luci ?" Luci sighed" do you want to paint or draw?"

The little Italian smiled "Paint I want to paint Luci." so Luciano went and got the paints and other supplies they would need.

Italy decided to paint a picture of him and his friends Germany and Japan grown up of course. Luciano saw Italy's painting and just shook his head and chuckled.

While Italy was finishing up on Japan he noticed a glimmer in the corner of his eye Italy saw that it was one of Luciano's knives. Italy walked towards it and grabbed the knife and smiled "wow this is so cool Luci!" Luciano had his back to the little Italian so he can't see that Italy was holding one of his knives. Luciano thought Italy meant his picture it was a picture with him and the other 2Ps. "Si Veneziano it is cool." Luci turned to Italy and paled when he saw him with one of his Knives. Luciano got up and ran over to the little Italian.

He grabbed the knife from Italy and stared at him sternly. Italy started backing up "no, Luci I'm sorry don't stab me" Italy drew out his white flag that he made. Luci took the little Italian and he smacked Italy's butt hard. "ouchie, Luci what was that for?" Luciano stared sternly at his 1P "Veneziano Vargas you will not touch my knives ever. If I catch you doing that again I will spank you." Italy rubbed his butt looked up at his 2P "Si, Luci I'm sorry I was just curious." Luciano smiled at him "alright just no more touching my knives." Italy smiled at his 2P knowing he was forgiven " Si, Luci." Italy went back to painting.

Luciano stretched and yawned "well I'm gonna go make dinner." Italy smiled and nodded. While Luciano was making dinner little Italy still curious about Luci's knives. So looking to make sure his 2P was no where to be seen he went to his 2P's room. "I wonder if there are more knives in here." So he went into the room and hanging on the wall were knives "Aw there too high." Italy saw a chair and pushed it against the wall "cool now I can reach." The little Italian grabbed a knife and got down.

Meanwhile Luciano was not aware at what his dear 1P was doing. He was done making dinner so he carried all the food into the dinning room and set it on the table. "Venei dinners ready!" why he didn't hear anything he tried again "Veneziano Pasta's ready!" Luci started to get worried Italy not responding to pasta. He went to where he left Italy and was shocked that he was not there. 2P Italy was getting annoyed now Veneziano Vargas where are you?!"

Italy was to intrigued with the knife didn't hear Luciano. Finally he heard his 2P shout "VENEZIANO ITALY VARGAS WHERE ARE YOU!" Italy jumped and manged to cut his finger he yelped loud. Luciano looking for Italy heard the yelp as he was near his room. He opened the door to see Italy with one of his knives again and a cut on the other. Italy looked up at him "Help me Luci waa!" Luci got into action and grabbed his 1P and ran to the bathroom where the first aid kit was and he bandaged Italy's finger.

When he was done he set his 1P on the floor and looked at him with a stern gaze he growled "Veneziano Vargas what did I tell you about my Knives?!" Italy hung his head in shame "You said not to touch them." Si, that's right and what did I promise I would do if you did touch them?!" Italy's eyes opened wide "No, No please Luci no spanking, please no spanking!"

Luciano shook his head and knelt down and grabbed his 1P and turned over his knee. Italy felt this "NO,No, Spanking Luci!" Luciano rose his hand and spanked the little Italian soundly. When Luciano was done Italy was a very sorry little boy. "Waa, Luci I'm sorry." Luciano picked him up and stood up from the floor and shushed Italy "Hush Venei its over and you are forgiven. Just no more touching my knives Si." "Si, I won't Luci." Luciano smiled at his 1p and carried him to the dinning room. "now let's eat I made pasta." Italy saw the pasta and forgot he even go spanked "YAY PASTA!" Luciano chuckled "Si, Pasta".

They watched a movie and fell asleep and that was how Romano found them when he got home. He took a throw that was on couch and covered them up. He smiled at them and went to bed himself.

* * *

 **Really I think this is the best fic I have ever written**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello I hope you are liking this story I've worked so hard on it to make it really good**

 **I don't own Hetalia just my Ireland he's mine in this fic**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Italy was asleep when Romano got the call from wales. Romano's phone rang he answered it "Ciao." "hello Romano it's Wales. we would like you to bring Italy to England's we found the cure."

Romano was happy finally they found cure "wow, alright I will bring him." Wales and Romano said their goodbyes. Romano went to Italy and woke him up "Hey, Italy wake up!" Italy woke up with a start but calmed down when he saw it was Romano "Roma, you scared me." "I'm sorry Italy I didn't mean to." Italy smiled at his brother "its alright fratello, so what did you want." Romano smiled at him "Wales called and he said they found a cure, and they want us over there at Britain's place." Italy smiled wide "Yay I will be big again!"

Luciano who was woken by their shouting came in "Would you two shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Italy turned to his 2p "oh sorry Luci its just Britain's fratellos found the cure." Luciano blinked then stared at Romano "Really?" "Si, I just got off the phone with Wales." Luciano smiled "well, that great news I will tell Flavio." Then he left to go tell Flavio.

Romano turned to his brother "well ready to go?" "As Mario would say Lets-a-go!" Italy giggled at his joke. Romano rolled his eyes. They nation hopped to England's after Romano ready.

Romano stood in front of the door looking down at Italy, then he knocked on the door. Wales answered the door "good day lads glad you could make it. Well you can go in the living room." Romano thanked the Welshman and went to see the other Kirklands and America and his brother. Italy started to get nervous ,but then he spotted England and went over to him. "Ciao, Britain." England who was playing with Canada turned to see the little Italian "oh, hello would you like to play?" "Sure I would love to."

Britain smiled and handed him a action figure off of Doctor who "here you can be a Dalek." Italy frowned he didn't know what the action figure was so he did know how to play with it. He turned to England "I don't how to play and what is this?"

England looked to the Italian like he just insulted the a queen " Are daft who hasn't heard of Doctor Who!" Italy jumped at the way Britain was talking to him. Ireland who was talking to Romano looked at his baby brother "Sasana play nice not everyone knows Doctor who, now apologize to Veneziano." "But Ireland"

England whined but then stopped when he saw the look on his Irish brothers face. England turned to Italy turned to the scared Italian "sowy Italy" Italy smiled at England "Its alright." England felt bad for yelling at Italy so he took the coloring books that he had "here I think this is more to your liking." Italy smiled as he took the coloring book "Grazie Britain." Ireland smiled proudly at his baby brother as he played with Italy along with Romano

* * *

 **Sorry its so short but its still good and Now we move onto Prussia  
**


	17. The little Prussian

**Hello I really hope you are liking this Fanfic I have worked hard on it now we get see what are little awesome Prussian is doing and I know I said 5 parts for each, but Prussia and Japan will get only 3 because I want to done with this one and move on to another fanfics**

 **there is spanking in this chapter don't like don't read also this follows after Prussia punched England  
**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Germany was walking into his house with a really angry Prussia he was struggling to get out of Germany's hold. Germany was starting to lose it " Bruder stop it" "Nein Vest I Vill not!" Germany did the most sensible thing and smacked the Prussian's bum. Prussia got really mad at that " vest vat do you zink you are doing?!"

Germany looked at his brother with stern eyes " Bruder, vould you stop, you Zound like a kind having a Temper Tantrum." "Nein zis is so unawesome, and I'm not a kind, and you can't say Britain didn't deserve zat punch!"

Germany sat the Little Prussian down on the floor and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up at his once big brother "I am sorry bruder, but all we can do is wait for Britain's bruders and zee others to find a cure." Gilbert pouted at his brother " vatever." then the little Prussian walked away. Germany looked up at his brother and sighed " Vere do you zink your going?" The Prussian stopped and turned to his German brother " I am going to get an awesome beer." Germany got up and grabbed his brother "Nein, Gilbert not in zis body." The little Prussian got really angry and stomped "Vest vat am I suppose to do zen I need beer!"

Germany sighed then remembered the promise he made to Ireland. Germany walked over to the couch and sat his brother on his lap. He made his brother look at him " Bruder, you do know zat I have to punish you, for punching Britain?" Prussia glared at him "you vill not!" Germany sighed and laid his brother over his knee. The Prussian noticed this and started to squirm angrily over his German brother's knee. "Nein vest Stop!" " Germany shook his head " Nein you need zis." with that Germany spanked Prussia. The Prussian boy screamed angrily " Owe, vest stop please I'm sorry vest stop!"

Germany ignore his brother and kept spanking him " Nein, Bruder you did have to punch Britian, and ever since we got home you were really disrespectful to me." "Vest stop please." The little Prussian boy cried. Germany stopped and lifted his Prussian brother into his strong arms and the Prussian cried " Its not fair Vest I'm supposed to be the big bruder."

Germany rubbed his brother's back " I know Gilbert, but I'm here and vill zake care of you." The albino looked up to his little brother " you just sounded like Vati veird." the German man chuckled " I am more like him." Ja, you are." Gilbert yawned.

Germany saw the yawn and took Prussia upstairs and in to the Prussian's room. He laid him on the bed, and covered him up. He kissed little Gilbert on his head " Gute Nacht bruder ich liebe dich." and left the room and went to bed himself.

* * *

 **That was so cute and I'm sorry if their out of Character, also like I said Prussia and Japan will both 3 parts instead of five, I just don't have the time and I want to wrtie more fics I so many ideas, but I decided to finish this one first**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone**

 **there will be no spanking in this chapter**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Gilbert woke up and saw that he was still small " ugh so unawesome." Gilbird who was on top of the little Prussian's head chirped in agreement. Gilbert decided to wake his brother up and spend some time together. Prussia walked to his German brother's room and found he wasn't there. He went downstairs and heard Germany's voice and another.

The little Prussian made his way to where his brother and saw that Austria was here. Prussia walked up to the Austrian " yo Austria vat are you doing here?" the Austrian turned to the albino and smirked "ah, Prussia still small I see." Gilbert glared at the man then turning to the German he whined " Vest Austria is making fun of zee awesome me!"

Germany sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother the turned to the Austrian man " Austria please don't make fun of bruder." Austria turned to Germany "sorry, Germany I couldn't resist" then left the two brothers alone. Prussia ignored the Austrian leaving and tuned to his brother "Vest, I'm hungry." Germany nodded " vell I'll have to feed you zen ja." Prussia smiled at him "awesome zen ve could spend so time together." Germany got up and started making some wurst and potatoes "vat vould you like to do?" Gilbert thought for a moment then answered "I vant to play vith zee dogs." Germany smiled at him "Ja, ve can do zat." The Prussian smiled "awesome!" Germany gave him the wurst and chuckled while he ate it "Bruder your making a mess." The little messy Albino smiled at Germany "is gut Luddie."

Germany shook his head at his brother and got up and grabbed a rag. He went back over the his brother and wiped his face clean "zere now you are clean." Gilbert giggled then got up and grabbed his German brother's hand " come on Luddy let's go play vith Blitzer and Bullet!"

Germany chuckled at him and went outside to Germany's dogs were. Blitzer and Bullet were both German shepherds. Germany rescued them one day when the were puppies he and Prussia adored them.

Germany let them out of their kennel and both jumped on him and started licking the German master. Germany laughed as they licked him "alright haha you down boys." The pups listened to their master and sat down waiting. Germany pet them on their heads then Gilbert smiled at the two dogs " hi Blitzer, Bullet vant to play?" They both looked at the boy then they sniffed him when they smelt the familar scent of Prussia they started licking him and wagging their tails.

Gilbert was happy they knew who he was, then the little Albino pulled out a tug-of- war toy and played with them. They played tug-of-war, fetch, and chased each other. Germany watched as his brother played with Blitzer. Bullet was laying at his master side to tired to play anymore.

Germany looked down at Bullet "vat to you zink Bullet." The German shepherd looked at his master and tilted hid head. Germany knelt down and pet the dogs head and smiled " Gilbert is happier ja?" Bullet barked in agreement. Gilbert played with Blitzer until the sun went down. Finally Blitzer came back to his master with a Prussia asleep on his back.

Germany chuckled at the sight and got up and grabbed his brother. He rubber the dog ears " danke Blitzer." The dog barked as to say your welcome master. Blitzer went to where Bullet was sleeping and laid down beside him and went to sleep himself.

Germany took his Prussian brother inside and put him to bed and laid in the bed with his brother

* * *

 **So one more chapter and I'm done with the awesome Prussia, then we move on to little japan**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Germany was watching his brother play with Blitzer and Bullet when his phone rang. Germany looked at who was calling, and saw that it was Ireland. Germany answered it "hallo, Ireland any good news?" "ah good day Germany and to answer your question I called to tell you that we found the cure." "really zat is wunderbar!" Germany exclaimed.

Gilbert stopped playing with the dogs when he heard his brother shout. He went up to his German brother " Vest vat's wunderbar?" Germany looked down to his Prussian brother "zey found the cure bruder to make you big again." Gilbert smiled wide "Zat is Awesome!" he shouted. Ireland chuckled on the other end of the phone " I take it Prussia 'eard de gran' news.

Germany Chuckled "Ja he did so vat do ve do?" Ireland sighed "well,bring Prussia to Sasana's, and hopefully Gilbert won't attack him again." Germany looked at his brother and sighed "Ja, I hope not."

"well, I have to go the potion needs to be finished, have a gran day Germany." Alright ,Auf Wiedersehen." the German nation hung up then got him and his brother ready to go. They nation hopped to England's place.

Germany and Prussia stood at the door, but before they went in Germany knelt down to his brother's level. Prussia looked at his brother "vat?" Germany gave the Albino a stern gaze " alright, bruder please do not attack Britan, if you do you vill find yourself over mein knee." Gilbert sighed "fine I von't." "gut" Germany said as he stood up and knocked on the door.

It was Scotland who answered the door with a scared English boy "hello Lads." Germany smiled at the Scot " Hallo, Scotland." The Scottish nation smiled back. Prussia who was at his brother's side noticed England hiding behind the Scotsman. Scotland followed where Prussia's gaze went and found his baby brother hiding behind him " Artie ye alight lad?" England stared at Prussia and shook his head and hid his face. Scotland got worried he wasn't at the meeting so he thought maybe he was scared of Germany because of the Blitz. The Scottish nation picked his brother into his strong arms and England his his face in his Scottish brother's chest. Scotland rubbed the little Brits back "Artie, what's your laddie? Is it Germany or Prussia?"

The English boy lifted his head and looked up at the Scotsman. He then turned to the Germanic brothers and pointed at Prussia "He punched me Scot." Scotland was shocked he turned to the German nation "when did this happen." Germany sighed " Bruder punched him right after they found out they were deaged." Scotland turned to his baby brother "how bad?" England looked up to his Scottish brother "He punched me in the nose and it bled."

Scotland gaze went to Prussia and he growled "Nae wonder he's afraid of ye!" Prussia yelped and hid behind his brother "I vas punished." Scotland was about to say something else, but was stopped by Ireland who put a hand on his Scottish brother's shoulder and gave him a look. "dat is enough Alba" Ireland said as he took England for the Scot.

Scotland saw the look and just walked away. Ireland adjusted England who hid his face in the Irishman's chest. Ireland turned to the Germanic brothers "Sorry about Alba, but he gets very protective of Sasana if someone hurts him." Germany nodded "oh zat's alright."

Ireland turned his gaze to the Prussian boy "don't ye tink you owe him an apology?" Prussia glared at the Irish nation and said nation saw the look. "I know ye were mad, but ye didn't have to punch him so hard." Prussia turned to the English boy and sighed " Ja, I"m sorry I punched you, is there anyway you vill foregive zee awesome me?" England wiggled in his eldest brother's arms and Ireland put him down. England went over to the Prussian boy "I'll forgive you git, but let me punch you then will be even." Prussia sighed then nodded " alright, give me your best shot." Gilbert closed his eyes.

England looked up at Ireland who nodded his approval. The Brit punched the Albino as hard as Prussia punched him. The Prussia staggered a bit and then stared at the English boy said boy smiled "there now were even, and I forgive you." Prussia rubbed where he was hit then smiled at the Brit

England grabbed Prussia's hand "come on let's go play." Prussia and smiled seeing now that he was forgiven "okay let's go play." England and Prussia left to go play.

Ireland and Germany looked at each other then back at their deaged brothers, and then looked at each other again. The Irish and German nation bust out laughing Ireland finally asked while laughing "did we jest let they do dat." I guess ve did." Germany laughed then went and joined the others.

* * *

 **Almost done with this fic yay**


	20. Little Japan

**Now we move onto little Japan**

 **No spanking in this chapter**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

China carried and scared and confused Japan. China looked down at Japan "little brother are alright aru?" Japan looked up at his Chinese brother "Everything is so big Ani." China frowned "I know Its all Opium's fault!" Japan looked at his brother "don't blame England-San Ani Please." China looked at his little brother and sighed " I'm sorry I forget you two are friends." Japan smiled at his Chinese brother " Hai, we are good friends."

China finally made it to Japan's house and he went in the house. When they went in they saw 2p Japan reading a book. China saw the 2p "ah Nǐ hǎo Kuro." said 2p lifted his head from his book and looked at China " Hai, Kon'nichiwa China-San. " China cleared his throat Kuro looked up again to see what the Chinese man wanted "What?" Then he saw the child China was holding "who's the child".

China sighed "this is Japan Kuro." Kuro dropped his book and ran over to hos 1p self "Kiku is that you?" The Japaneses boy looked his 2p " Hai Kon'nichiwa Kuro." Kuro couldn't believe it his 1p was some how turned into a child. He turned to the Chinese man "what happened? "Stupid opium messed up a spell turning japan, himself and three more into 5 year olds." 2p Japan nodded and stared at his little 1p "so how is it?" Japan looked up at his 2p "what being small?" "hai."

Japan sighed "I can tell you I don't like it." 2p Japan nodded "you are still friends with the one that did this to you?" Japan nodded " Hai, even though England-San did this I forgive him."

While they were talking China went to make dinner and they ate sushi and rice Japan's favorite foods. The ate dinner and Japan was getting sleepy he yawned. China saw that his little brother was tired "are you sleepy little brother?" Japan nodded his head "Hai Ani."

China smiled at him as he got up and picked him up. Japan laid his head on his big brother's shoulder and fell asleep. China took him to his room and laid his brother done on his bed. He tucked him in and gave a kiss to he forehead " Goodnight little Japan Wǒ ài nǐ."

The Chinese man walked out of the room and went to bed himself

* * *

 **Short but cute sorry its so short though, but it is still cute**


	21. Sake insident

**I do not own Hetalia**

 **There is spanking in this just 10 smacks though**

 **enjoy**

* * *

China had to go to a meeting so he left Kuro to watch Japan. Japan was playing with his kitty plushie when he saw Kuro's sake in the corner of his eye. He looked to see if his 2p was paying attention to him and saw he wasn't. The little Japaneses boy got up and grabbed Kuro's sake and drank some.

Japan started to get drunk he giggled which got the attention of his 2p who was reading. The 2p chuckled "what's so funny Kiku?" Kiku giggled walking around "everything is fuzzy Kuro hehe!" Kuro looked over to his 1p and saw something was wrong with him "Kiku what's wrong?" Kiku giggle swaying over to his 2p "I drank some of this stuff what is it?" Kuro paled when he saw his sake in his little 1p's hands and he was clearly drunk. Kuro looked at the Japanese boy "Kiku Honda that is sake now give it here." Kiku shook his head "Ie, Kuro its good."

Kuro walked over to his 1p, but Kiku runaway from him. The 2p growled at his 1p "Kiku Honda give that back. "Ie!" then Kuro chased his 1p around. Finally Japan took all of his close off and kept running from his 2p. 2P japan just chased after the drunk little japan "come back here this instant and cloth yourself!" Japan just ignored him

China home from his meeting and walked into chaos. He saw a very angry 2p Japan and was chasing Japan who was naked. China glared at the 2p "what is going on." Japan heard his brother's voice and ran up to him smiling "ANI you are back!" China smiled as he knelt down to his brother "yes, I am back now what's going on here?"

2p Japan faced the ticked off China he gulped "well Kiku got into my sake and he won't give it back." China shook his head then turned his gaze to Japan "Is what he say true Kiku?!" China demanded. Japan now knowing he was in trouble was ashamed of his behavior "Hai Ani it is Gomen'nasai" China couldn't believe his ears and he took Japan over his knee and smacked his naked butt hard 10 times. Japan felt the smacks "owe Ani Gomen'nasai!" China picked up the crying Japan and sternly said "Japan you can't drink alcohol while your in this body!" Japan nodded "okay Ani Gomen'nasai."

China smiled at his little brother "now go put some clothes on." Japan smiled at his big brother "Hai!" China watched as the little boy left the turned to the scared 2p "why were you drinking sake in front of him anyway." Kuro he rubbed the back of his head and sighed "I didn't know he would drink it Gomen'nasai China." China nodded "good just remember he is still Japan just he is little." Kuro nodded and went back to reading his book

China decided to check on his brother but when he went into Japan's room he found little Japan asleep on his bed. The Chinese man smiled at the sight and walked in and covered Japan, and kissed him goodnight. Then he climbed into the bed and went to sleep will holding his little brother.

* * *

 **again short but it really is still good**


	22. Chapter 22

**One more chapter for Japan**

 **I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Kiku was drawing when he heard the phone ring he looked to see if his brother around. The Japaneses boy didn't see his brother around so he got up and answered the phone "Kon'nichiwa, this is Japan." ah good day lad where is yer brother China?" The Japaneses boy looked to see if the Chinese man was around still not seeing him he answered " I don't know Scotland-San, but you could tell me." The Scot sighed on the other end "alright, we found the cure to change ye back laddie." Japan almost dropped the phone at hearing that "really?" The Scottish nation chuckled "Aye, lad we did so tell yer brother to bring ye to Artie's." Japan smiled "okay, Arigatō Scotland-San I will tell Ani." Aye, ye do that well I have to go help with the potion good day lad." "ah Sayōnara."

Japan hung up the phone and ran to find his brother. He found the Chinese man outside. Japan ran to him "China-San!" China heard his little brother and turned to him "Aiya! you scared me." Japan smiled "Gomen'nasai Ani,but I just got off the phone with Scotland-San." "what did he say aru?" Japan smiled wide "They found the cure to change me back." China smiled "They did oh that's great news, so what now." We need to get to England-San's place." China smiled and said " well then lets go." Hai let's go." once they were ready the went to England's place.

China knocked on the door and Ireland answered the door "good day lads come on in." the Irish nation stepped aside so they could enter. Ireland lead them to the others and saw all the other nations that have been deaged and the caretakers.

England saw Japan and ran up to him "hi Japan do you want to play with us?" Japan nodded his head. So the deaged nations played and the adult nations watched.

* * *

 **Short but still good two more chapters and this Fanfic will be done**


	23. Back to normal

**This has been a great story I think, thank you all for your Faves,Follows, and your reviews**

 **this the last chapter then an epilogue**

 **this chapter will have spanking of a adult England**

 **I do not own Hetalia I just own my OC Ireland he is mine**

 **enjoy**

* * *

It has been a whole month since England's mistake and finally the brothers, Oliver, Romania and Norway found the cure. Ireland woke up and went downstairs, and went into the kitchen to see Wales cooking breakfast for everyone who were here for the potion.

"Morning Wales." The Irish nation said. Wales turned to see his Irish brother "morning Ireland." Ireland looked around the room and saw that no one was in the kitchen. He turned back to his Welsh brother "so where is Sasana and the others?"

Wales looked at his brother "England is playing with the other deaged nations, Romania,Norway, Oliver, and Scotland are getting the potion ready for everyone, Everyone else is either watching the children playing or sleeping." Ireland nodded at the recap then thought "So Artie will be back to an adult?" Wales turned to his Irish brother "yes, why do you ask?" Ireland sighed sadly "Well,I'm gonna miss how Sasana clings to me." Wales smiled at his eldest brother "yeah, I'm gonna miss it too, but The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is needed, and as an adult. "

Ireland sighed again "I guess yer right." Ireland left the kitchen and went into the living room where he saw England and the rest of the deaged nations playing. They were playing Doctor Who with England as the Doctor, Japan, and Italy we his Companions, Canada and Prussia were Daleks the both had a whisk and plungers acting as their weapons. Ireland smiled at the sight but he was startled out of his thoughts "Ye alright Seamus." The Irishman jumped and turned to see it was Scotland he glared at the Scot "Oi, Alba don't scare me like dat!"

Scotland chuckled "sorry, but are ye alright?" The Irish brother sighed "I don't know Alba I want Sasana back, but I would really like him to stay like this." Scotland looked at the Irishman with sympathy "why what brought this on?" "Alba look." Ireland said as he motioned over to the little Brit. Scotland looked at what his was motioning toward Arthur "aye, what am I looking at?" Ireland sighed "I have never seen Sasana look so happy." Scotland looked at his brother and sighed " Seamus we need England back, his people need him,plus we will always be his big brothers and he will need us sometimes." Ireland sighed and then smiled as he looked at his Scottish brother "I guess yer right Alba." Scotland smiled at him.

England looked over to see Ireland "Hey, why are you sad?" Ireland shook his head and picked the British boy up "what make ye tink I'm sad laddie?" England smiled "well your my brother git so I know you." Ireland chuckled "alright, but its nothing I'm fine." England giggled "cheer up Sea when I am back to normal we can go to the pub."

Ireland chuckled "alright ye got me." Scotland came put his arm around Ireland "aye, ye can count me in too." England smiled at his brothers

Finally after all the nations we done eating wales took them into the living room and held out the potion "alright who wants to go first?" The Welsh nation asked. Prussia shot his hand up "zee awesome me would like to go first!" Wales chuckled "alright Prussia take two small sips." Prussia took the two sips and was back to normal and yes he had clothes on. Prussia smiled wide then turned to Germany "zee awesome Gilbert is back!"

Germany rolled his eyes "ja,ja bruder." Wales smiled that the potion worked he tuned to Canada "Canada would you like to go next?" Canada smiled at the Welshman "ah,sure" Wales handed the Canadian the potion said nation took his two small sips and he also turned back to normal. America pounced on his little brother "Mattie your back dude!" Wales handed to the other deaged nations and they both grew up to. Italy went over to Germany "Germany I back to normal I missed you." Germany smiled at his Italian friend "ja, its gut to have you back." then he turned to his other Allie Japan "its gut to have you back as vell Japan." the Japanese man smiled "hai. It is good to be back Germany-San.

Wales turned to the only deaged nation left England "here England your the last one. The English boy grinned at his welsh brother and took a sip of the Potion, and England was back to normal as well. England looked down at himself and smiled "Finally I'm a bloody adult!" Scotland went up to the Brit and trapped him in a headlock "good to have ye back ye wee brat." England struggled in his Scottish brother's strong hold "Oi, Scotland let go git!"

Wales walked up to him next, but instead of hugging him he smack the Englishman on the back of his head. England yelped then glared at his Welsh brother "Oi what was that for git" England shouted and rubbed where the Welshman hit him. Wales hugged his brother "its good to have you back." England smiled at his brother " yeah, but why did you hit me git?" Wales gave England and stern look "you, know why I hit you." England blushed at what his Welsh brother said "ah right." England said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ireland sat down on a chair and glared at his baby brother he was the cause of all of this nonsense. England turned to see his eldest brother glaring at him. Ireland motioned his English brother over. Thinking he was just going to get a hug from the Irishman, but as he got to him he was surprised when his Irish brother threw him over his knee. This surprised all the other nations as well all expected Scotland and Wales they knew this would happen.

England snapped out of his trance the shouted " Seamus have you gone mad let me up, I'm not a bloody kid anymore!" Ireland didn't answer he let his hand do the talking "no Arthur Kirkland you started all this fiasco." Ireland spanked his brother hard.

England wiggled over his Irish brothers lap "Ow Seamus stop ow!" the Irish nation ignored him and stopped spanking him just to get his belt and he whipped England's bum with it.

England started screaming "Ow, Seamus I'm sorry!" Seamus just ignored him and continued spanking his brother. "England next time I tell ye to out yer wand away ye will." Ireland said as he whipped the belt down on his British brother's bum.

England finally went limp over his Irish brother knee.

The other nations that were watching were shocked they all cringed as the belt fell onto the Brits bum. England cried "Seamus ow please ow I'm sorriee!"

Seamus finally stopped and he let England up and stood up and hugged him "tis gran to have ye back Sasana." England rubbed hid bum as his Irish brother hugged him. The England turned to the other nation and blushed. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry for what I did to all of you." all the nation forgave him.

* * *

 **Wow one more and this done I just have the Epilogue.**


	24. epilogue

**I do not own Hetalia, but I do own my OC Ireland he is all mine.**

 **This story is done after this I had fun writing it**

 **this is the epilogue**

* * *

It has been a month since England's little mistake. We see England walking into the meeting room with his brother Ireland " another bloody meeting that stuff will not get done." Ireland rolled his clover-green eyes "Sasana ye haven't changed." The English nation glared at his brother and walked away. He walked to his Romanian and Norwegian friends "Hey guys." Norway and Romania said hi back.

The world meeting was starting America was saying something pointless again, England shook his head at his former colony. England turned and saw that France was looking at him "Oi what do you want Frog?!" France smirked "oh Angleterre, you wound me, but can ireland spank you again ohohohoho." England blushed as he glared and the Frenchman "no, Frog France you are a pervert really!" France looked at Ireland "ohohoho, what are you doing Ireland spank him." The Irish nation just glared at the Frenchman. France sighed :fine don't do it." England got up and went over to France "you know what frog?" he said taking out his wand and pointed at the French nation "Maybe that's what I should turn you into!"

Ireland stopped his little brother not wanting to repeat what happened last time. He grabbed England's wand and took it away from the Brit. England turned to his Irish brother "Oi Seamus give me my wand back!" Ireland gave a stern look to his brother "No, Arthur sit down or I will spank you at home." England quickly sat down. Ireland smiled at his brother "we will get him later Sasana." England smiled at his eldest brother and nodded.

After the meeting England went to the pub with his brothers. Scotland raised a glass of Whiskey "here's to Artie being back to normal." Ireland smiled "Aye, tis gran to have ye back laddie." Wales grinned at his English brother "yeah, now we just need to work on your anger." England sighed "I know, but I will say it was fun to be a kid again.

The brothers went home and Arthur went to his room and looked into his mirror smiling "Its good to be back."

* * *

 **Well that is the end I'm sorry the 2p's weren't in the last two chapters**

 **thank you for all the Followers, faves, and all the nice reviews I received the were so encouraging .**

 **So stick a fork in it because this Fanfic is 100% done**


End file.
